Bitter Sweet Revenge
by Gryffinbear
Summary: Dumbledore sends Snape to check on Harry, and Snape reaches Privet Drive just as Harry collapses off his broom in his haste to escape from Vernon.
1. The Meddling Potions Master

**The Meddling Potions Master**

Harry flew higher above the clouds, he didn't use magic this time, he had waited until Vernon had fallen into a drunken slumber and picked the lock on the cupboard where they stashed his stuff and he took off in the dead of night.

His body screamed in protest his vision was gray and fuzzy he had no clue where he was headed all he knew was he had to get away. He blinked feeling his body get heavier his eyes closed and he felt his body slide off his broom slowly. It was surreal he knew he should be frightened and try to open his eyes but he couldn't he was just so tired. Arms caught the boy just he slipped off his broom

"Blasted boy, you are going to be the death of me someday, I really do not know why i keep protecting you" said in a silky voice as the man land his broom on the ground. Harry forced his eyes open and he stared up in shock.

"Professor Snape?" he asked in shock. Severus Snape looked down at the boy " Yes Potter , you are lucky I got here at the right time or you would have killed yourself from that fall, what were you running from Potter?" Snape asked the boy before he passes out again. "Doesn't matter..." Harry muttered then hissed in pain fighting to stay conscious.

Severus glared at the boy " Of course it matters Potter, I want to know why you suddenly need to make a mad dash from your relatives , unless they are cause of all this madness" he snapped Harry shrunk away at the thought of his relatives but before he answered him his eyes rolled backward he passed out his body going limp.

"Potter! Potter! Blasted boy! I guess i will have to wait for my answers . I will have to take him to my Manor, there he will probably recover better than he ever did with poppy" Severus said then disaparated from Surrey.

A large room in green and black with a balcony on one side and a large window seat/loungebed one the side of the room an outdoor look to the room like its directly in the middle of a forest Harry opened his eyes slowly hissing in pain he sat up slowly and froze looking around the room. Where in Merlin's name was he? He didn't know anyone with furniture of this style or expense, he slid out from the blankets hissing as he jarred his leg. Broken he guessed.

"Get back in bed Potter , You are in no condition be on your feet yet" a voice came from the other side of the Forest looking room Harry froze his eyes raising. His jaw dropped when he remembered what voice that person belonged to, stupidly he jumped to his feet.

"Sorry Professor..." Harry mumbled.

"Are you trying to undo all the work i have done! Sit down this instance Potter "Severus said as he walked fully in to the room.

Harry backed up a step and lost his balance crashing to the floor. Severus rushed over to the bed catching the boy before he cracked his head open on the stone floor.

"No more darring stunts Potter till your fully recovered" he snapped as he picked the boy up gently and layed him back under the emerald green comforter. Harry stared at him. "Who, how, where, how long?" He stammered stupidly at Snape.

"Potter! stop your rambling, You are at my Manor, Dumbledore sent me to Surrey, I managed to get there just as you fell off your broom, You will have to say in this bed for a couple of days until I am sure your leg will support you, and then I will let you get up with the aid of some muggle crutches" Severus said calmly Harry stared at Snape blankly.

"Dumbledore sent you? Is he here?" " No Potter Dumbledore is not here, the Headmaster does not even know that this place exists" Severus said. Harry paled. "Then why am I here?" he asked moving as if to spring from the bed and run to the nearest door.

"Do not move from the bed Potter! You are here because i suspect that your relatives are the blame for you injuries, and if I left you with Poppy, Dumbledore would have sent you right back after you were healed quickly, I did not want to be sent after you a second time because your retched relatives took their anger out on you the minute the headmaster left the house" Severus said Harry paled. "I don't know what you're talking about. They didn't do anything to me."

"You can believe whatever you choose Potter, Now stay in bed I have to go check how Draco is doing" Severus said as he walked towards the door. "Wait...what's wrong with Malfoy?" Harry demanded. if this year could get any worse, please don't tell me Malfoy and I will be spending the summer together he thought silently.

Severus turned around "He is in the condition as you Potter, His father beat him almost to death when he found that Draco refuses to become a death eater" he said turning back around and continuing on his way.

Harry's jaw dropped. Malfoy wasn't going to be a death eater...he glanced around the room, to tempt fate and try to leave or to stay put. "Now be quite and rest Potter i will be back in short while to check on you again " Severus said then left the room heading a short distance down the long hallway and entered Draco's bedroom

Harry opened and closed his mouth...Snape's house? Oh hell no! He thought and stood back up leaning on the bed, he slowly made his way towards the door, he'd sneak by and be out and on his way again. There was no way he would spend his summer with Snape and Malfoy he sooner be back at the Dursleys!

Severus entered Draco's Dragon bedroom and sighed as the wards around the Brats room went off , " he will not make it far in his condition so i will go look for him later , I set the wards not to let either Draco or Potter out of the Manor until they fully recovered " Severus thought as he walked over to Draco's bed. Severus sat down into the chair next to his godson's bed. Severus brushed some hair off his godson's face who opened his eyes slightly as Severus's hand touched his face.

"Good Evening Draco, how are you feeling? " he asked. Draco looked up at him sleepily.

"Like I got run over by the Knight Bus, So did you get to Surrey in time?" the boy asked. Severus sighed again " Yes I made it there in time , I brought Potter here , Because I thought that he didn't deserve to be abused any longer by those retched muggle relatives of his" Severus said.

Draco looks at his godfather shocked "Potter was being abused! But you told me he was a pamper prince where ever he lived" Draco shouted then start to cough.

Severus rubbed Draco's back a little "You shouldn't shout Draco you will hurt your ribs more, if you shout like that" Severus said. Draco leaned against his godfather's arm" Sorry it is just so surprising that Dumbledore's Golden Boy has had a life like mine Sev" he said then closed his eyes and leaned fully against his godfather.

Severus lowered Draco back on to the bed fully " Yes that fact is most surprising to me as well, Now get some rest I will bring you something eat later after I find Potter and redeposit him back into his room" Severus said standing up. "Have a nice rest Draco, I will see you later " Severus once more then left the room

Harry had already made it down the stairs, but curse his fogged brain he got distracted by a potions book that lay open on the table in what he assumed was the kitchen, he stood balancing awkwardly as he read it, having flipped back to the beginning. He'd be damned if he ever admitted out loud that he actually enjoyed potions, that would be blasphemy as far as Ron was concerned and everyone knew Harry potter and Severus Snape loathed each other, he hummed and quickly memorized the ingredients and directions to make pepper up potion, he'd be needing that all year long.

Severus searched all the upstairs rooms first then decided to go down to the main floor to look for the Brat. As he passed the kitchen he caught a glimpse of the boy leaning on one of the counters in the room Reading the potions manual that he had left there when he had to rush off to 'rescue' the boys from their abusive relatives " when did you gain this sudden interest in potions Potter" he said as he walked though the kitchen doors.

'Oh shit' Harry said and quickly stumbled away. "I didn't." he said quickly his eyes darting catching in every exit, and chance of escape. Severus walked over to the boy steadying him so he wouldn't fall over again. "Obliviously you have Potter, or you would not have been reading my potions manual so intently that you did not hear me entering the room" he said.

Harry glared at him, "Get your hands off of me! I'm just getting out of your hair, I'd think you'd be happy. Besides my relatives didn't do anything to me at all!" Harry snapped. "So I can to go back to them." he said though his shook.

"No Potter, you are not going back to them" Severus said

"I have to go back to them" Harry snapped back at him.

Severus sighed and picked Harry up into his arms and brought the boy back up into his room and laid him under the covers on the bed. "Now there will be no more escaping tonight understand" he said.

Severus flinched as the boy starting rambling in parseltounge at him. he shook his head a bit, then lifted the boys head and dumped the potion into the boy's mouth as opened it to shout in that blasted snake language again , he put one hand over Potter's mouth to make sure he did spit it out and waste a good potion. Severus ran a finger down the boy's thoat forcing him to swallow the potion down. "Now stop that racket , and rest I will bring you up some dinner in a moment " Severus said standing up fully again. Harry choked but remained silent glaring at Snape then a panicked look came across his face. "My wand! Where's my wand!"

Severus sighed " Potter there is no need to panic, you wand is right next to you on the bedside table" he said. Harry's eyes darted to his wand, ideas streaming through his brain, hexing Snape conjuring his broom and flying to some unknown cave, maybe ask Sirius where he was and if he could hide out with him.

Severus saw the look on the boy's face an almost growled out loud " Potter get all of those troublemaking thoughts out of your head , there will no underage magic in this Manor unless I am there to supervise it , understand" he said sternly Harry raised an eyebrow challenging Snape with his eyes.

"Do you understand Potter" Severus repeated. Harry narrowed his eyes moving slightly towards his wand Harry blinked his eyes going more hooded and for a brief second his body seemed to blur before Snape's eyes.

Severus blinked then shook his head. He could have sworn that Potter's body blinked for a second like there was a spell on it or Severus eyes widened A Glamour! The blasted boy is trying to hide something so he is wearing a Bloody Glamour he thought. "What are you trying to hide from me Potter?" he said to the boy Harry blinked his hand freezing in midair over his wand. "Sir?.

"I saw your little glamour spell Potter, I want to know what you are trying to hide from me, though I am surprise it took me this long to notice it " he mutter the last part to himself. Harry shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have glamour on."

"Fine will do this the hard way potter" he said then pulled out his wand pointing it at the boy "_Finite Incantantem_" Severus whispered. Severus was shocked of what was under the glamour. From the bottom of Harry's jaw down his neck and presumable his chest was a long cut that was at least a week old.

Other scars decorated Harry's arms and cuts and more bruises covered his entire body. His eyes were sunken as if he hadn't slept in weeks. Severus cursed under his breath then knelt down next to the boy in the bed. "Pott- harry why did you not inform anyone of what was going on at your relative "he said as gently as he could.

Harry gave Snape a weary look. "Then they would've taken me away, and put me somewhere else. After what happened with Ce...in the past I won't risk anyone else's life." He said.

Severus stood up then sat on the end of the bed next to the boy. Severus put one arm around the boy "Anywhere would have been the better than staying there and getting abused harry, also you are not responsible for that boy's death it was the Dark Lord's fault not yours harry" he said gently

"Yes sir." Harry said his eyes on his wand. Snape was close enough and was unsuspecting. Severus followed with eyes to where the boy was looking "Potter, I will remove that wand from this room , If you do not stop thinking of ways to use it on me or anyone else in this manor" he said sternly

"But..." Harry said his head dropping and Snape could tell that the boy's body was beginning to feel like lead.

"Potter go to sleep, I will check on you later" he said. Harry muttered several swears in parseltounge before he finally slipped under. Severus shook his head at the boy as he finally slipped into sleep. He would never get used to the fact that the boy was a Parselmouth.

Severus made sure Potter was actually sleeping then went down into the kitchen to start making dinner before either of the boys needed him again. An hour later Severus was done with dinner and he made up a tray for both Draco and Potter, before levitating both trays and heading up to the boys room to wake them.

Severus pushed Draco's door open with his foot, then walked in setting the trays on Draco's desk. Severus put a warming charm on Potter tray, then walked over to Draco and gentle shook him till he stirred. "Draco wake up it is time to eat dinner" he said gently. Draco opened his eyes slowly blinking up at his godfather. "You find Potter Sev " Draco said in a sleepy voice. Severus smirked " Yes I found the brat , now let's sit you up so you can eat " Severus said as he stacked pillows behind Draco's head then help Draco sit up right against the mound of pillows

"Do you need a pain potion before you eat Draco?" Severus asked. Draco looked at his godfather "No I am fine for right now" he said. Severus nodded then went over to the desk picking up Draco's tray, then set it over Draco's lap

on the bed. "Eat as much of the soup as you can Draco , I do not want you to make yourself sick Okay" he said Draco nodded picking up the spoon up off the tray and starting eat. " I will be in potter's room, to make you he actually eats his food , call out if you need me " Draco looked up from the tray " Okay Severus , have fun dealing with Potter" Draco said with a small grin. Severus shook his head then went over to the desk grabbing Potter's tray then left Draco's room going down the hallway into Potter's Forest Room.

Severus set the tray on the desk , then walked over to the bed and shook Potter couple times hoping the boy was a light sleeper as he did not want to spend all night trying to wake the boy up just to get some food into Harry snapped awake his arm flinging out smacking Snape square in the nose.

Severus stepped back from the bed "Potter!" he shouted Harry's eyes were wide with panic, after a minute the look was replaced with anger and resent. "That was quite uncalled for Potter" Harry blinked. "Sir?" he asked confused. Severus just shook his head "I will remember not to be swinging distance if I ever try to wake you up again Potter" he said. Harry gave him a bland look as he shifted away from Snape as much as he could.

"Sit up potter, so I may give you your dinner" he said. Harry sat up slowly eyeing Snape with cautious eyes. Severus picked up the tray off the desk and set it over Potter's lap " Now Potter I want you to eat most of this broth, Do not worry about finishing it as you will only make yourself sick " he said

"What am I, a three year old?" Harry muttered darkly. Severus smirked at the boy "Do you wish to be treated like one Potter" he said "No sir." Harry said glaring at him bad temperedly though he could barely see Snape through the haze of pain. Severus noticed the look of pain in the boy's eyes as he tried to glare at his "Do need a pain potion before you eat Potter?" he asked.

"No." Harry snapped, Snape needed to go away so Harry could figure out just how the hell he was going to leave.

"Well start eating then , if the pain gets too much tell me and i will the potion for you" he said sitting down in the chair he had put next to the bed after potter had fallen to sleep.

Harry gave him a look. "You're just going to sit there?"

"Of course, did you think I would leave you alone just so you could try to escape again" Severus said smirking.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You know you don't really have a right to keep me here." he said as he began to eat

"So you want to be returned to the Dursleys then? Because that is where Dumbledore would send you after you had recovered" he said.

Harry's hand shook as he ate but his face remained emotionless. "Alright fine by me."

Severus stared at the boys taking in his emotionless mask, the only thing that gave the boy's true feelings away was the way his hand shook as he ate. " You cannot lie to a Master Occlumens Potter they can always tell when someone is lying" he said.

"I'm not lying." Harry snapped.

"then why is your hand shaking Potter" Severus questioned.

Harry glanced at it. "Because I am pissed off at you? You poured a potion down my throat, who wouldn't be angry at you for that"

"Yes that could be the case Potter, only your hand did not start shaking until i mentioned the Dursleys" Severus stated.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I'm not lying" he said though he suppressed a shudder at the name

"I said I do not believe you Potter, but we will discuss that at a later time , now eat a little more of your soup then I will take away. Afterwards I will have to go check on Draco so you will have to stay put there in bed" he said

"Of course sir" Harry said eating a little more before he set the spoon aside

Severus watched the boy for a moment then reached down and picked up the tray from Potter's lap. "Now lay down and rest Potter , there will be no trying to escape the Manor, this place is warded not to let you or Draco out of the Manor until you have fully recovered.

Harry stared at him blankly. So? I've broken wards before. He thought at Snape but was careful not to let any sign of what he was thinking slip through, he had no desire to "try" Snape's patience, he intended to begin working on these "wards" as soon as Snape left him alone.

"Draco you should have informed me that you were in pain" Severus said handing Draco a pain potion from his robe pocket. Draco winced as he reached for the potions vial. " But it is so much more entertaining to watch you pace then to have you fussing over me all the time " Draco said then tipped the potion into his grimace at the taste " must you make these things taste so horrid all the time " he said then sighed as the pain in his chest started to fade away.

Severus took the tray off Draco's lap and set over on the desk next to potter's tray. He helped Draco lay back onto the pillow, then pulled the covers over the boy fully. "Draco go to sleep, while I go deal with Potter " he said. Draco nodded and closed his eyes, Severus used a scanning spell to see what had caused Draco pain.

The boy had jostled his broken ribs from laughing too much. Severus checked Draco one more time before he left the room to deal with his ' Little Curse Breaker' in the other room.

At last Harry was at the end of the ward, all that was left was a tight knot of magic that would cause one hell of a wallop if he left without undoing it. He vaguely thought of what Snape had said about Draco and hoped the young Slytherin wasn't hurt too badly. He really didn't hate him, and it was rather fun trying to dodge hexes and throw them as well.

Severus reached Potter's as he felt potter reached the final part of the wards on the balcony. Opening the door quietly he kept over to the boy, make sure that he was not heard. Severus reached the boy, walking straight up behind him " Having fun Potter? , I really need to speak with Weasley boy and tell him not to teach you anymore foolish things" he said calmly.

Harry's back tensed and he fumbled, managing to only just finish the wards, He spun. "But he hasn't taught me anything yet!" he protested,

Then he realized that Snape was there, he gripped his wand ready to call in his broom and get the heck out of there. "Accio..."

Severus grabbed the boy before he could finish what he was saying. Severus turned the boy around and held him against him with one arm, careful of the boy's broken ribs " I told you no more trying to escape Potter" he said.

Harry twisted in his grips. "Listen go deal with Malfoy, be glad I'm going to get out of your hair, isn't that what you always wanted?" he asked as he turned and tried to get free, all he had was two words, two words and he would be out of there!

"Potter stop! You are going to re-open your injuries. I would have not brought here Potter, if I did not intend for you to stay at this Manor. I could have left you with Dumbledore and let poppy have you, But I thought that I would spare myself the trouble of going to rescue you twice" Severus said.

Harry squirmed. "I don't need rescuing!" He snapped, he could elbow Snape hard, and raised his elbow to do just that.

Severus grunted as the boy slammed his elbow into his chest. Severus kept a firm but gentle grim on the boy "That is not the way to get me to let you go Potter" he said.

"Oh then what is?" Harry snarled, he was already seeing double from the pain.

"Try calming down first Potter, then I might let you go" Severus said.

Harry snarled. "You'll let me leave?" he asked narrowing his eyes and stopped squirming.

"Potter I thought we already discussed this, you are not to leave this estate until I have to return to Hogwarts in a weeks' time" he said. Severus turned the boy around holding the boy in front of him " Now that you have calmed down some I would like to ask you a question Potter" he said.

"Fine whatever" Harry said bad temperedly.

Severus smirked at the boy "What would you like for you Birthday tomorrow Potter?" he said waiting for the boy's reaction.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" He nearly shouted and jerked away from Snape his wand out aiming it at his professor. This wasn't Snape...Snape would never ask a question like that.

Severus smirked again at the boy "Potter I asked you a simple question was it too hard for you to comprehend" he said

"I don't want anything from you expect for you to let me leave." Harry said slowly his wand still raised.

"Well potter that is one wish I cannot grant you" Severus said

"I don't see why not." Harry said softly, his wand hand shook slightly and he tried not to shiver, it was rather cold out on the balcony after all.

"Potter I cannot let you go back to that abusive home" Severus said

"It isn't normally that bad."Harry countered shivering outright.

Severus pulled off his outer robe and wrapped it around the boy then scooped him into his arms " Harry " he said looking down at the boy " It should never have gotten 'bad' in the first place " Severus said then walked into the bed room again sitting on the bed with the boy in his arms.

Harry jerked and moved to get out of Snape's arms. He had never seen Snape like this, though he heard rumors of how the Potion's master treated his abused Slytherins' but Harry was a Gryffindor and the son of James Potter he should just let him leave.

Severus sighed then looked down at Harry. "I am sorry if I am scaring you Harry, but I am very protective of abused children" he said

"I'm not abused so cut it out." Harry growled.

"Yes you are an abused child Harry. Being degraded and belittled in your own home is called being verbally abused and how I found you earlier is physical abused. So you are in fact a abused child wither you want to believe it" he said

"But..." I'm a Gryffindor Harry added silently looking away and pushing at Snape. "Lemme go."

Severus snorted "Harry it does not matter if you're not one of my Slytherins, or the man I loathe son, I never would let a child in your situation to continue to be abused" he said

Harry rolled his eyes. "First let go of me. Second Dumbledore isn't going to allow you to force me to stay anywhere." he said defiantly.

Severus smirked "Dumbledore does not know you are here Harry. I was only sent to check on you, not to take you from your relatives" he said

"Then isn't that going to cause trouble?" Harry countered elbowing Snape. "I said. Let. Me. Go!"

"Elbowing me is not going to get you anywhere, Dumbledore will be somewhat irate with me for taking you from your relatives, but he will not be informed of that until both you boys are safely recovering in my quarters at Hogwarts where he can not bother either of you or send Poppy after you" Severus said then stood up holding harry with one arm he pulled the comforter back then laid the boy down into the bed once again pulling the comforter back over the boy's body.

"Now harry you should go to sleep as it is quite late at night or do have some birthday tradition you do on the eve of you birth" Severus asked

"No..." harry said hurriedly, if he pretended to sleep Snape would leave him be, and he could wait as he always did then make a break for it

"If you do not wish to inform me that is fine, though you should get some sleep you're going to have a busy day tomorrow" he said then spelled the balcony door shut and locked. Severus pulled out a potions vial "Here take this " he said handing the boy the vial.

Harry glanced at it and then shook his head, "no thanks."

"It is just a Pain potion so that your injuries do not keep awake while you should be sleeping" Severus said

"I'm not in pain Professor." Harry replied in a calm voice.

I know you're in pain Harry, I can see in your eyes and the way you keep wincing with every breath you take " Severus said holding the vial in front of the boy.

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine without it sir. It isn't that bad, honest."

"Must you be as stubborn as your mother was Harry" Severus said sighing.

"What has my mother got to do with anything" Harry snarled angrily.

"You have inherited your mother's stubbornness for admitting that you are in pain or sick or that something is bothering you" Severus said

"And how would you know that?" Harry sneered at him.

"I grew up with your mother Harry, I lived a few blocks away from Privet Drive" Severus said calmly

Harry blinked quickly concealing his shock. "I don't see how that has anything to do with me. I'm just saying I don't need a pain relieving potion."

"The point to what I am saying Harry is that your Mother use to refuse a pain potion when we both knew she was in a lot of pain. That is why I said you had your mother's stubbornness. Now will you please take the potion I will leave you alone for the rest of the night" Severus said.

Harry sighed and took the potion out of Snape's hand and downed it, settling back he closed his eyes.

Severus stood there for a moment watching the boy. Severus stroked the boy's throat with his thumb until he felt him swallow. Smirking he took out his wand whispered a confinement spell around the bed to keep the boy from escaping during the night. Once he was done he grabbed the empty vial and left the room.

Harry opened his eyes and sat up gagging. Snape did not just do what he thought he did. "How the bloody hell did he know!" He snarled throwing the blankets back to stand up only to find himself not able to leave the bed. Narrowing his eyes he could see the spell.

Severus smirked out the hallway when he heard the boy shout. He had dealing with children long enough to when they are deceive him. Severus left Harry's doorway to check on Draco, then he would retire to bed himself.

Harry grumbled as he worked at the spell only to find himself getting weaker giving up for the moment, his eyes closed and he fell asleep.


	2. The Strangest Birthday Ever

Chapter 2

The Strangest Birthday ever

Severus woke the next morning thinking about what he was going to to for the little trouble maker's birthday today. ' the boy needs a companion' he thought.' and maybe a new wardrobe, because all he wares is clothes that hang off him unless he wares his school uniform' he added in his head Severus got out of bed gather some clothes and headed into his bathroom to take a shower.

An half an hour later Severus walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in some of the the muggle clothes he owned. Severus had decided to take both boys in to muggle London for clothes and he would leave the boys in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron while he looked for companions for the boys. Severus conjured two muggle wheelchairs and a pair of crutches in case Harry refused to use the wheelchair.

Severus banished one wheelchair to Draco's room and the other along with the crutches to Harry's room then left his bedroom heading down to the kitchen to make breakfast for him and the boys. An hour later Severus was levitating two trays upstairs to the boys' rooms.

Severus walked into Harry's room and stop dead at the fire phoenix flying around the boy's room. He looked at Harry to see him in deep concentration all attention focused on the fire bird. Severus canceled the confinement spell on the bed " You are going to be quite the powerful wizard some day Harry" he said while walking towards the bed.

Harry yelped ant the fire bird fell to the ground the ember going out. "What do you want" he said.

"To give you your breakfast" he said summoning the forgotten tray from Draco's room. Severus setting the tray over Harry's lap "The three of us are going to take a trip into muggle London" he said

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?" he asked his voice deceptively mild.

"Yes, I am taking both of you to get some decent looking clothes and other things you might need" Severus said

"No thanks." Harry replied digging into breakfast.

"The shopping part of the trip is not option Harry" Severus said.

"I don't need clothes." Harry growled eating more, sending Snape his most chilling glare.

" Those rags you cousin gave are going in the trash bin , so you will need clothes, If you like that ' baggy style' we can get you some clothes that actually fit and look right on you" Severus said.

"You cannot throw away my clothes!" harry protested, next snape was going to tell him he needed a hair cut!

"You have no choice in the matter Harry" Severus stated firmly

"I do not have to listen to you!" harry countered.

Severus cupped Harry's chin with his hand making the boy look at him in the eye. " It does not matter if I am not guardian at the moment Harry, while you are in my care whether you like it or not you will do as you are told, is that understood" he said sternly send one of his glares back the boy.

Harry growled. "Whatever." he snarled and went back to eating, and then because it was nagging in the back of his mind he asked. "How's Malfoy doing?"

"Draco is as well as he could be in his condition, there will be no fights between you two when we leave, Draco has agreed to be civil with you, I want you to do the same." he said then conjured a black leg brace and levitated Harry's tray for a moment while he pulled the comforter off Harry's legs revealing the bandages on the boy's left leg.

Harry moved away eyeing the brace."I don't need that." he said stiffly.

"It is not up to you Harry whether or not you need the brace, did I not just finish telling you not to question my actions regarding your wellbeing?" he stated.

"Of course I'm going to still question your actions in regarding me, you've hated me for how long? And suddenly you act like you give a damn? That is a lot to swallow." Harry pointed out.

"I have never hated you Harry greatly disliked yes, but not hatred. The way I treat you at school is just a act for the students and Professors I must admit, There was several times during the years when I wanted to become a person you trusted and looked up to , But the snarky git of a Potions Professor would never do that am I correct?" he said

"You got that right." Harry agreed. "If we are going to go, can we please get it over with?" he did not want to spend anymore time with the two people he was going to have to, any longer than he had to.

"We will leave as soon as you let me put this on your leg" he said with a smirk

Harry winced looking at the brace, to willingly allow someone to restrict his movements was a little bit terrifying...he bit his lip debating if he was going to allow Snape to do it.

"Well" Severus said

"Uh..." Harry thought, there has got to be some way to get out of this? he thought looking away towards the balcony ideas racing through his head.

" Sense you seem to be in a hurry to get this day over with it would be much easier if you just allow me to put the brace on or I will just sit you in that wheelchair over there and not give you the choice of walking with crutches" he said

"If you think for one minute that I'd sit in one of those things u better have another thought coming and i do not need crutches either." he said and moved his leg by accident the blood drained and he nearly gasped out as he bent over his hands going to it as it throbbed.

Severus smirked " I suggest you do not do that again, another reason for the brace so you do not cause your self needless pain if you move it " he said then moved the boy's hands and quickly slipped the brace over the boy's leg strapping it in place as they would get nothing done today if he waited for the boy's permission for everything.

Severus summoned the crutches over to him he laid them against the bed then picked up Harry's tray moving it to the desk Severus walked back to the bed picking up the crutches he held them in each hand in front of Harry. "Stand up and grab the tops of the crutches while i conjure you some decent clothes for the day" he said waiting for the boy to get up off the bed.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes as he got up easily using the crutches hinting at the fact he was possibly familiar with them. Severus frowned at how easily Harry got up using the crutches; he was expecting the boy to have a lot of trouble with them. Severus shook his head then started to conjure the boy a decent set of clothes.

" I will leave these on the bed for you while you go clean up, we will be leaving once you are done and I have changed you appearance so that we will not be recognized by any Death eaters that decide to go into Muggle London hoping to catch you or Draco coming out of hiding" he said.

"What ever" He muttered. And waited for Snape to leave the room

"What are you waiting for, did you think I was leaving. Poppy would have my head if she found out that I left her favorite student alone in the bathroom while he was injured" Severus said

"I am not changing in front of you!" Harry snapped.

"So hobble into the bathroom and change, but do not close the door fully so i can hear if you need my assistance for anything" Severus said

Harry gave him a snarl and did as he was told pausing to steady himself he dressed quickly and fell only once as he was trying to put his pants on.

Severus heard Harry fall but knew not to go in unless he was called or all movement stopped in the room.

Harry fumbled but got himself dressed making a face on at the red mark that was already starting to bruise on his forehead where it connected with the sink. He stood again and came out of the bathroom.

Severus looked up as Harry hobbled back into the room fully dress in the outfit he had gave him which consisted of a black tank, red over shirt , black baggy cargos, and black and red trainers. "Are you quite done injuring yourself more Harry, I would have help you if you asked?" Severus questioned

"I didn't need help" he said rolling his eyes.

"Yes I can see that this bruise on your forehead is the result of your not needing help" Severus said smirking.

Harry rubbed it and shrugged. "Sink was in the way."

" Well if you were done making the bathroom Fixtures attack you I think it is quite time we go get Draco so that we might be able to leave before the day is done" Severus said.

"Oh gee I guess I should've dragged my heals more and we wouldn't have gone." Harry said with an actual smirk. He would slip away while Snape was distracted.

Severus glared at the boy then move towards the door listening as the boy slowly hobbled behind him. As they reached Draco's Severus held the door open for Harry to go though first. Draco looked up from the bed as Potter hobbled though the door on a pair muggle crutches as Severus called them.

"It took you long of enough Severus, I thought you had left without me" he said Severus just smirked back at him in response.

Harry glanced briefly at Malfoy, he had grown used to being able to glance at a thing once and remember every single detail. And he thought grimly, for once he didn't want to remember what he saw when he looked at Draco. His dad sure did a number on him...Harry thought though he was kind enough not to say a word. Nor did he even send one ounce of pity towards the older teen. He figured Draco was most likely already hurting with his pride he didn't need his pity to add humiliation to the top.

Draco sighed as he felt Potter's eyes scanning him "So are we leaving or not Severus" he said.

Severus pushed the wheelchair next to the bed, and then picked up Draco settling him down into the chair. Severus pulled out his wand whispering he cast glamours over the boys "Now we can leave" he said

Severus led the boys through the Manor and out to the front drive. Severus pushed Draco over to a black car sitting on the dirt path.

"Sev what is that thing" Draco questioned.

"Holy shit, you have an SUV...okay now I know that the world is coming to an end. Okay Voldemort where are you hiding?? You can come out and kill me now! Here snakey, snakey, snakey, man!" Harry said loudly.

Severus smirked at Harry's reaction to his car. One would not think that a man like Severus Snape has so many muggle possessions.

"Severus what is a SUV?" Draco asked confused.

"It is a muggle car Draco, I will explain later we must be going" he said then pulled

Draco's wheelchair back a bit the opened the back passenger door. Severus picked Draco up out of the wheelchair and set him on the seat inside the car then buckled him in with the seatbelt. "Harry get in the car "Severus said

Harry obediently got in. "So...are we going to scare us up some Death Eaters for lunch?" he said in the cheerful type of voice that always caused others to want to strangle him.

"Hopefully not Harry, but if your good I might let you pick on some of them when we have lunch at the Cauldron" he said smirking while starting the car up and heading down the dirt pathway. Severus look at the boy again "Harry I know you know how to use a seatbelt" he said once they had left the Manor grounds.

"Oh but crashing through the window is so much more fun if we get into a car accident! Who knows Voldemort might get lucky and a car kills me for him!" Harry said smiling brightly.

"What did you put in Potter's food this morning Severus" Draco asked looking warily at potter.

Severus just shook his head turning in his seat he reached back and buckled harry then he turned his attention back on the road " Harry is just being is normal insane self" Severus said looking at Draco though the mirror.

Harry pretended to look hurt. "Aww come on I'm not insane, everyone else around me is, in fact I'm the most sane person there is. After all what defines sanity?" harry countered pulling the seat belt off his throat. Draco laughed then caught himself and looked out the window.

"Oh...I'm going to die in an SUV and poor voldie is going to get so Lo-one-ly!" Harry sang loudly off tune.

Severus smirked up front in the driver's seat as he heard Draco sort trying to cover up his laughter at Harry's horrid singing.

"He's goonnna have to marry good ol' Bella who looks like Frankenstein's briiiide...!" Harry continued he figured his job would be done if Draco laughed out loud and actually smiled.

Draco couldn't take anymore and slipped into full blown laughter, he couldn't understand why he thought what Potter was doing was so funny. Draco grin at Potter as he realized what Potter was doing "Thanks Potter" he said.

Harry grinned and gave him the thumbs up. "Hey look at it this way, we get to spend the entire day...trying to make Snape's life a living hell." he whispered loudly purposely allowing Snape to hear him.

Severus glared at Harry though the mirror "Do not even try it Harry" he said " That might be interesting Potter" he said smirking at his Godfather. "Draco! Do not encourage him" he snapped from up front.

"See I'm sure we can work together for this cause don't you?" Harry asked he held out his hand to Draco to shake his hand, the bandage on his arm covered from his elbow to his knuckles.

Draco winced at the sight of the bandage on Potter's and wonder what had happened to it as he shook Potter's hand " I suppose so Potter" he replied

"Wonderful, don't worry...this is supposed to be fun!" He said gleefully. And let him not realize or find out today is my birthday, if it isn't mentioned I'll even admit I do not mind being stuck with his company.

Severus smirked at Harry's antics. He was glad that Harry had cheered Draco up, because Draco was starting to get quite depressed by the fact that he can not walk at the moment. "I will only a few moments more before we reach Harrods's boys" Severus said after they had reached London.

Harry groaned. "I really hate clothes shopping." he muttered closing his eyes against the headache he felt.

Draco smirked at Potter "How can you Hate clothes shopping when you have never actually have bought clothes that fit you, all I see in at school is your uniform" he said

"That's because we are at school." Harry said with tilt in his chin, he shuddered. Clothes...

"On the weekends we are allowed to wear normal clothes Potter" Draco said

"So? Maybe I just like my uniform. And it's Harry." Harry said.

Draco was shocked "I think you like your uniform a little too much Harry" he said.

Harry smirked. "You have no idea" 'No idea that it's the best clothes I own...'harry added silently.

"I guess not, I will help in the clothes dept if you want Harry" Draco asked

Harry blinked, his eyes flashed to Snape and Snape could tell by the look it was the last thing he wanted but when Harry looked back at Draco. "Thanks I'd really appreciate it." It would distract Draco even more, Harry promised himself.

Severus was shocked at how much effort Harry was put into keeping Draco out of his depression that he was in earlier. Severus drove into the parking garage next to Harrods's and pulled into the first available space. Draco looked down at his clothes then at Harry's Severus had dress us as Twins! , he was really going to get when they got home.

"Harry did you seem to that Severus has dress us as Twins " Draco said

"I think he did it to drive us nuts, then again maybe he just does not know any other styles of clothes?" he suggested as he got out balancing on his good leg.

"Well i will have to fix that problem while we are here" Draco said as Severus got out of the Drivers side and walked to the back over the car and pulled out Draco's wheelchair. Severus walked around the car with the wheelchair then open the back passenger door.

"And how do you intend to do that Draco" Severus asked as he unbuckle Draco and pick him up out of the car and set him down into the wheelchair.

"We will see Sev" Draco said

Harry snorted as he easily got his crutches and with an experts touch whirled to face them again.

Severus sighed at the amount of skill Harry had with those crutches "Of course Draco" he said as he led the boys towards the elevator.

Harry easily kept up; in fact he actually beat Snape to the elevator. Severus shook his head at the boy as him and Draco reached the elevator.

"Well go on Harry push the button already" he said. Harry smirked and hit it.

They waited a moment then elevators doors opened for them. Severus turned around and walked in backwards with Draco then waited for Harry to follow.

Harry followed him silently an easy smile on his face, look happy, pretend and Draco won't think about things.

"Draco push the button on the panel in front you that says Ground Floor okay" Severus said. Draco hesitantly reached out and taps the ' Ground Floor' button on the strange panel as he godfather asked. Draco yelped a second later as the elevator started moving.

"So are we going to help you shop too Professor? You could use a wardrobe change. Right Draco?" he said, his body was screaming at this point.

Draco smirked up at Harry " Of course Harry, If we have to get a new wardrobe then you do too Sev" he said. Severus just glared down at his godson.

Harry blinked. Honestly he had never been in a store like this before. "Whatever you say Draco your the expert here." He said.

Draco smirked up at Harry "Of course I am " he said with a smug look. Severus just rolled his eye at his godson and started to push Draco though the store in search a worker that would be willing to help them.

" Sev , you know that anyone would willing to help us if you mention to them that you are going to spend quite a lot of money in their store , Mother used to do it all the time when she took me shopping with her " Draco said his eyes growing sad at the thought of his mother.

Severus sighed as he noticed Draco closing himself off again "Yes that would very helpful Draco, if I could only find a employee in this monstrous store" he said down to Draco.

Harry glanced at Draco and bit his lips...think harry think! Then the idea came to him, Snape would most likely kill him but... He shoved his crutches on Draco's lap and took off quickly, his eyes searching for the vile vermin that worked in the store. If he could find someone then he could distract Draco again...and be murdered by Snape later.

Severus blinked then realizes what Harry had just done, "HARRY JAMES POTTER COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Severus shouted across the store from where he stood with Draco. Draco sat there for a moment in shock then burst out laughing wincing as he jostled his ribs but continued to laugh. Severus scowled down at his godson.

"This not funny Draco, that stupid boy is going to injure himself worst if he continues this foolishness" he said but his godson was to busy laughing to hear him.

Harry finally caught up with one of the workers and stood chatting for several minutes before he and the young women walked back over.

"Sir...Draco this is Melissa she says she can help us with what ever we want." Harry said.

Severus looked up to the ceiling for a moment cursing the boy in his head. "I am grateful that you have found us a person to help us Harry, but could have done the same with the aid of your crutches" he said thrusting the crutches back at the boy.

Harry gripped them and flashed him again. "Ah but I moved faster without them, Melissa would have been helping someone else by then." He smirked.

Melissa smiled up at them " I am truly sorry Sir that no one had come over to help you when enter our store, I was quite surprised when this young man came running up to me asking if I could help you with the purchase of new wardrobes for himself, this young man I presume and you sir" she said kindly.

Draco grin up at Harry " that was bloody brilliant harry, I have not heard Sev yell that much in a long while" he said

"Well...I do have my moments." he said, his eyes were slightly glazed with pain and he was glad Draco was not as talented as Snape at reading eyes.

Severus watched the boy while he talking to Draco noticing the glazed over look the boy's eyes had taken since he returned. " Yes madam we do require some help , Do you have any place where we may sit while looking at clothes , It seems that Harry here has worn himself out fetching you for us" he asked the woman. "We can use on of the private dressing room; they have a sitting room attached to them with chairs and a couch "she said. Severus nodded.

Harry sighed, damn...he needed to work on hiding pain, he closed his eyes and then opened them meeting Snape's eyes, his were now entirely pain free. He smirked.

Severus smirked at the boy as they started walking towards the dressing room " that is not going to Fool me Harry, so you can stop trying to hide how much pain you are in" he said .

Harry raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that one...Uncle Sevvy."

Draco once again looked up at Harry shocked " If you were not injured Harry you would be in be trouble with Severus for that, He does not even let me call him that!" Draco said as they stopped in front of the Dressing Room.

Harry smirked. "Then I'll have to call him that when I'm not injured!" he declared

"You most certainly will not Harry or you will not like what happens because of it" Severus said as he pushed Draco into the sitting room of the Dressing Room

Melissa coughed politely and glanced between the two of them. "Harry said you were his Uncle and that you were helping him and his brother get clothes because all of theirs were burned in the house fire that killed their parents." She said shocked.

Severus sighed as he looked at the young woman "I am not their Blood Uncle Miss, I am their Godfather, but this one insists on calling me Uncle " he said pointing to Harry.

"Only to drive him to the brink of insanity, see it's my life long goal to have him locked up in a mental ward!" Harry said.

Melissa smiled at the boys antics. "Of course Sir, your comment just confused me for a minute there, now what style of clothes would you like to look at Boys" she asked.

Draco thought for a moment then looked down at his clothes and smirked " I think we would like to look at clothes like the ones Harry and I have on, and for Severus we need some Polos and dress pants, as he teaches at a Boarding school most of the year, but for casual some nice dark blue or black jeans will do. Dress clothes for Harry and I need to be the same as for Severus as 

we attend the school our godfather teaches at... Everything must be in dark colors: Dark red, Dark blue, Emerald green, black, some Navy blue ..., We will be needing are Winter wardrobe as well if you have it out on the floor already, If not then it does not matter at this moment in time... Harry and I need all new Personal items if you get what I mean... Several pairs of black dress shoes for school and formal dances, Several pairs of trainers all dark colors... lets see have I forgotten anything... Oh! Yes, Dress shirts and some ties to match for Holidays and formal outing outside of school... We also need some Formal Jackets and some Casual ones for everyday wear... Oh if you do have the winter clothes out early, the three of us needed the warmest coats you have in stock" Draco said finally finished.

Severus looked down at his godson in shock. He was never bringing him shopping ever again! Melissa beamed and nodded. She glanced at the three and then named off their sizes.

"I'll go get started on finding you some clothes right away." she said and took off. Harry shuddered. "Draco no offense, but I really do not have a use for so many clothes!"

Draco smirked up at him " You will when I am done with you , also we are getting rid of those glasses Harry , Your getting your eyes fixed or getting those contacts that Sev said you should get because your glasses will become a hazard to you someday" He said.

"...I do not need to get my eyes 'fixed'. And I like my glasses thank you very much." He said in a polite tone with a false smile on his face. His hand twitched as he still balanced on the crutches reluctant to sit in one of the chairs, the twitch was the only outward sign of annoyance.

"Harry sits down on the couch I do not want you standing on that leg for long periods of time" Severus said.

" You need to get you eyes fixed Harry and as much I hate to say it you will see better in Quidditch if you do not have your glasses on" Draco said after Severus.

"I like my glasses." Harry insisted. He was not about to admit that eye doctors terrified him. He ignored Snape. If he admitted to weakness then Draco might start thinking about his own again.

"Severus do they have a magical version of contacts?" Draco asked. Severus looks at Draco from one of the chairs "Yes they have contacts but they have different abilities added to them as well" Severus explained.

Harry groaned and shifted. He was confused, does this mean Draco and I are friends? Or is that just me being a moron. He pinched his nose and sighed quietly.

Severus got up from his chair and scooped harry into his arms and deposited the boy into the chair next to him. He put Harry injured leg up on the foot rest that was in front of the chair.

"Now stay there unless the young woman asked you to try something, Understand" Severus said getting annoyed with the boy.

Harry gaped at him, entirely forgetting to shield his eyes. If Snape looked into them he would be in serious trouble, quickly he looked away and began to rebuild the shields muttering underneath his breath

Severus grabbed Harry's chin as the boy looked away "I told you to stop hiding your pain Harry" he said.

'I'm not hiding just pain.' Harry thought at him closing his eyes, two more minutes and the only thing Snape would see is pain.

Severus watched the boy pull up shields over his eyes. The boy was hiding more than pain but he could not prove it by his actions, though the boy was much more cheerful than usual he thought.

Finally Harry relaxed and he spoke quietly so Draco could not here him. "I am not going to even mention the word pain around Draco and would appreciate it if you do the same."

Severus knelt down next to Harry "I am very grateful that you are trying so hard to distract Draco from his injuries, but you cannot push you own away Harry "he said softly.

"Sure I can, how do you think I manage each year when I first go back to Hogwarts?" Harry whispered grinning.

Severus groaned out loud "You should have been in my house" he muttered under his breathe.

"Oh, I was supposed to but I convinced the Sorting hat not to!" Harry said brightly.

Severus fell to the floor in shock "You were supposed to be one of my snakes, but you made the hat put you in Gryffindor, for the love of Merlin ... Why did you do that! "Severus shouted as Draco snorted from behind them.

Harry shrugged. "'there isn't a witch or wizard that has gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin'." He quoted and shrugs. "To late now, it's not like the Hat can resort me anyway."

"I have no doubt that the hat would resort you if that is what you truly wanted Harry "Severus said as he stood up again.

"No thank you, I wouldn't make a good Slytherin." he said.

Severus glared down at the boy " I can not believe you just said that Harry, You have been hiding everything that has happened at the Dursleys, Every sad painful moment of your life you have hidden from the world making seem as you are this great pampered prince when in reality you are the total opposite, and you sit there tell me that you would not make a good Slytherin, I quite disagree with that statement Harry, You would make the perfect Slytherin " Severus finished in a stern voice.

Harry shook his head then tilted it to the side. His lips curved, in the exact manner his mother once used on Snape. Lilly's eyes bore into the potions master.

"I can't be in Slytherin Professor, let's just say, I know how you work. And there are things I have to do...even if it causes Pain for me. Nothing else matters...the only thing that matters are his demise. I won't let him hurt anyone else again...and it seems I have a debt to pay Lucius Malfoy as well. I wonder how he will react when he sees me really angry...no one has did you know that? I've never gotten truly mad." The smile bloomed fully, but he had a dark glint, that shouldn't be in a child's eyes.

Severus smirked at the boy " Fine, if you want to be a snake in Lions clothing so be it , but I will treat you like one of my Slytherins from now , also if I ever award you points for something the will be going to your true house with is most definitely not Gryffindor" Severus said.

"Hey that's not fair!" Harry protested.

"It is perfectly fair harry, I will be awarding points to another's house for something one of my snakes did" he said with a smirk

"I am not one of your snakes!" Harry hissed much like a snake he was glad Snape hadn't found out about the enchanted patch of skin on the back of his neck...okay so it was a snake, but it was really cool looking! it had itself wrapped around the Gryffindor sword. he had it done in advance...his birthday present to himself.

"You are certainly acting like one Harry" Severus said

"Am not! He's a Slytherin," he said pointing to Draco, "I'm just the idiotic Gryffindor"

"Only half the times are you a Idiotic Gryffindor Harry, the other times i could have sworn that you belong down in the Dungeons with me" Draco said.

"Nah...You and Snape are hallucinating." He said, but he felt the sudden urge to share a secret he turned so Snape couldn't see his neck but Draco could. He lowered the glamour and waited for the blonde's reaction.

Draco eyes widened Harry had a snake tattoo! The snake was wrapped around some sort of sword. "Bloody Hell!" he shouted then covered his mouth with his hands hopping Severus ignores his shouting.

Harry flashed him a green, his green eyes brilliant. "Take it you approve...I designed It." he added quietly as he began the slow task of replacing the hidden glamours. It would take five minutes

Severus looked between the boys wondering what had just transpired between them " what was it that you designed Harry?, Trying to hide something from me. Why is that you thought that Draco 

should have the privilege of seeing the thing that you are trying so hard to hid from me?" he asked.

It's nothing Special sir, you really wouldn't want to see it" Harry assured him

"Should I ask Draco what it is?" Severus asked. Harry sighed helplessly and gave up the glamour and turned to show Snape.

Severus was slightly shocked at the sight of the tattoo on the back of Harry's neck. "Quite impressive Harry, A snake wrapped around Godric Gryffindor sword it is?, that tattoo is the perfect combination for you. You are quite the artist Harry, maybe we will pick some supplies for you so you may further this talent of yours" he said.

Harry gaped at him. "I shouldn't waste time with that kind of stuff!" He said shaking his head, 'at least he isn't going to try and make me a real Slytherin' he thought to himself.

"Why ever not, Drawing could be your outlet, something to take your problems out on or to record a memorable moment. I have a important task for you Harry , I want you Draw your surroundings starting with the Manor, then When we arrive back at Hogwarts I want you to do the same in every spare moment you have this year at the end of the year I will make them into Wizarding portraits so that they come alive" Severus said .

Harry was silent for a moment. "Why would I want to do that?" he asked confused.

"Consider it Training for what will come, if you draw your surroundings Harry you will have memorized every detail of the school and there for you will learn to blend into your surroundings. Which will help you if you ever encounter the Dark Lord again in the future" Severus explained

Harry looked thoughtful and Snape could tell that he actually liked that idea. Melissa came back in pushing a rolling rack of clothes. "Pardon me for taking to long." She said as she gestured to the clothes. Harry openly gaped at them. No way, no one ever needed that many clothes!

"It is fine Miss, my godson gave you quite a large order to fill" Severus assured the young lady.

Melissa nodded and gestured. "Do you need to try anything on?"

Draco wheeled himself over to the rack and started to inspect the clothes. he was pleased to see that all the winter clothes was included on the rack as well especially the three winter coats that seem to be lined with lamb's fur. "No I do not think we will have to try anything on everything seems to be perfectly sized. Well done Melissa" Draco said smiling up at her.

She smirked. "Of course...after all...it isn't everyday three wizards visit this store." She said raising an eyebrow. All three wizards in question looked at her in equal points of shock.

"Oh come on, do you honestly think the whole world doesn't know about you? snort besides I'm only a few years younger than you are sir so I am not stupid." She stated.

Severus stared at her "You could not possibly be my age" he said

She pulled out her license and handed it to him smug. The license read Melissa Eileen Snape. Severus stared at the license in shock. 'It could not be true' he thought to himself "this impossible, I would have known if my mother had another child" he mumbled in shock.

"Can I have that back now? As I'm sure as you stare at it you see my age." She smiled

Severus looked up at her then reached into is back pocket pulling out his wallet. Severus took out his own Driver's license handing both back to Melissa. "What I have to see..." Her voice trailed off and her eyebrows rose then she handed it back to him clearing her throat. "Well we could be related. There are a few Snapes around."

"Not in the Wizarding World, there is only one Family with the surname Snape "Severus said."Well we aren't in that world now are we?" She turned and looked at the two boys. Her eyes went to Harry. "And he isn't your godson." She said

Severus paled "How can you tell that " he said

"Because when he doesn't think anyone is around he calls you 'professor' and the fact he flinches when you move near him. if you were his godfather he wouldn't be afraid of you now would he?" she raised her eyebrow exactly like Snape did.

"Fine, Yes he is a Student of mine that I am housing for the summer, though their is another reason for his flinching as he nothing to fear from me" he said.

"Are you so sure? Oh and just to let you know a secret...Harry and I know each other...Dudley still being a right prat to you Ri?" She asked. Harry looked away from

Snape nodding."Yeah, thanks for helping me last time."

"How do you know Harry Melissa?" Draco asked

"Mmm I volunteer..." She stopped when she noticed Harry shake his head. "And met Harry via that route." she finished

Severus frowned as she skipped over what she was originally going to say because Harry gave her that look. 'I need to find what that boy is hiding from me' he thought to himself.

"Have you known Harry long" Severus asked.

"Oh I think what is it Harry 10 years now?" She questioned Harry nodded. "Yeah Melis."

"Oh and by the way those stupid cloaked creatures you wizards use at that prison of yours are annoying." She added

Severus shook his head ' So that is how the boy survived the Dursleys he had Melissa looking after him secretly. Draco looked at his Godfather confused "Sev she should not be able to see the Dementors right?" he asked" Yes, she should not be able to see those vile creatures" Severus replied looking straight at Melissa.

"What? I'm odd that's all." She protested. She shook her head, "As I said annoying, and they got mad at me just because I didn't faint on them or freeze."

"And what pray tell did you do when they came at you?" Severus asked.

"Told them to sod off!" She said, "And one was trying to kiss me so I pushed it till it left with all its other friends."

"Pushed It!" Severus shouted "All you did was push and it did not suck out your soul in the process! You have as much luck as Harry here" he said

"Well..."She sniffed."Anyway, how are you going to pay for these?" she asked.

Severus reached into his wallet once more and pulled out a Black and gold credit card then handed both the card and his license back to Melissa " I would hope that would cover everything" he said.

She rolled her eyes then a gleam lit her eyes. "Of course, including the 20 percent off. I'll be back." She said and stalked off. Harry wondered if he should say anything then he cleared his throat. "Melissa says she didn't like her dad much, called him some names I'd rather not repeat, his name was Tobias." he offered

"What did you just say?" Severus asked.

"I just told you her dad's name." harry blinked.

"Did you just Tobias as in Tobias Snape?" Severus asked again

Harry blinked then he sneered actually did a full blown Snape like sneer. "Why yes I do believe I did"

"There is something very wrong going on here, because I have memories of a younger sibling, Also my bastard of a father's name is Tobias Snape" Severus said

"That would be because I lived in the attic, and was home schooled." Melissa said walking in. Her eyes held knowledge meaning...she knew that he was her brother all along.

"How did he do it, I would have seen that mother was with child again you can not hide that, Why would he hide you from me, I was always lonely until I met Lily ... always wished that I was not an only child "He kept mumbling clearly in shock.

Melissa pushed her lips, in fact she bit her lower one her eyes darting away much like a student who was rapidly coming up with lies.

Severus snapped out of his daze and looked at Melissa, he walked over to her "You do not have to try to come up with lies, I do not want to hear them... I can probably guess why that vile man kept you from me. Have you ever been to the Manor as I know that we grew up at Spinner's End?" he asked.

"Nope and I sincerely doubt you know why daddy dearest kept us apart. Course it could be that I kicked, bit, and threw pots and pans at him any time I knew he 'disciplined' you." she said.

Severus snorted "Well now I know where all that noise was coming from after he was done with me, but this Manor is not Father's. It is the Prince Manor from mother's side. The Ministry thinks the Prince line has Died out with our Mother passing so they could not take it away when they found out that I was a Death eater, even though I was a spy for the light "he said

Draco looked at his godfather in shock "Should you really be telling her all this Severus? The Dark Lord could use it against you if he found out" he asked.

"Which reminds me...let me see it. Harry says he hurts you through it that is going to end." Melissa said coldly snapping her fingers at the arm that bore the mark.

Severus back away a step "there is nothing you can do, it is a cursed mark like Harry's scar" he said holding his left arms to his chest.

Melissa snorted and grabbed his arm. Then she did something unexpected, rolling the selve up she pressed a kiss to it. It flared up burning his flesh then a moment later it cooled...she drew back a smirk on her face. The dark mark was gone.

Severus stared down his bare unblemished arm "What ... How ... Did you do that " he said not looking up at her.

"Ah love what a mysterious magic that is!" She declared. Harry laughed. "Is Declan still driving you nuts?" he asked. She laughed. "He will never cease to drive me to have gray hairs."

Severus head snapped up at the unfamiliar name "Who is Declan?" he asked.

"Oops." Harry grinned; he was going to love this next part. Melissa herself however looked very unsure, she bit her lip her eyes darting once again proving she was horrible at lying. "He's a friend."

"A friend... I do not believe that for a second, now tell me the truth Melissa as it is useless to try to lie to me , you will always get caught" he said.

"You really don't want to know. So why don't I go wrap your packages for you so you can be on your way I'm sure the boys are hungry." She said hastily making a move to exit the room.

Severus gently grabbed her wrist "Why are you so afraid to tell me who he is "he asked.

She shook her head. "Honestly Severus, you just met me"

"And Declan doesn't...well doesn't exactly concern you."

"You sound like a mother protecting their chil-" he stopped as his eyes widened" Declan is your son isn't he" he asked slowly

She sighed. "My two year old"

"I will not ask who the father is because I know you will not tell me that" he said then thought for a moment "Do you sell jewelry here?" he asked.

She blinked. "Why?"

"I need Five Lockets on gold chains" he said

"Five?" Melissa said confused and then glanced around. "Shrink those clothes Severus I know you can so I can show you some."

Severus pulled out his wand, pointing it at the clothes he whispered the shrinking spell and in the next moment the clothes were the size dolls would wear.

She smiled smugly. "Well at least you're good for something." She teased

Severus shook his head at Melissa "do you have a bag that we could put all this in" he asked.

She handed him one then turned her body and froze then she knelt as a loud "Mummy!" was heard a blurry figure leapt into her arms. And Snape found young eyes staring at him. Eyes he knew well.

Severus stared into the child's eyes in shock "Harry please tell me that this child father is not who I think it is" he said.

Harry smirked. "Okay I won't"

Severus groaned out loud " Sirius Black, you had a child with Sirius black, the one person who has been a thorn in my side ever sense he escaped from that blasted prison" he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Melissa turned pink then turned her son in her arms looking sheepishly. "Um... actually one and 1/4 by him"

"But he loves me...so..." She finished lamely.

Severus curse at the ceiling "three months pregnant, when I see that man at the next meeting I am going to kill him myself" he growled.

"You can't!" Melissa cried out, Declan began to wail. And she held him tight. "Please...I know you don't know me, but please don't hurt him I love him!"

Severus sighed loudly "does he even know that he is a father?" he said. Draco smiled up at Melissa "Melissa do not worry about Severus, he is just letting his brotherly instincts take over" he reassured her.

Melissa sighed. "Yes he knows he is a father. He just doesn't exactly have much time to spend with me." She said. She sighed and then glanced at her son. "Declan did you scare off the babysitter again?" she asked, her son grinned. "Woof!" he declared and she sighed. "Let me show you those lockets so I can see what I'm to do with him!"

"Lead the way Miss" he said smirking as he motioned for her to go first.

Melissa rolled her eyes and led them to the lockets. There were five, three had snakes on it, and the other two had wolves on them.

Severus at looked them for a moment then decided that they would do for what he was planning.

"I will take them" he said as picked up each of the locket.

Severus looked around them checking that no one was watching them, then pulled out his wand and started chanting a complex spell. Each locket glowed for a minute then returned to normal. "As you still have my card, can you ring these up as well" he said.

She nodded and turned to harry who leaned his crutches on the cabinet holding out his arms. "Give Declan to me." He said. She smiled and turned to hand him towards harry

Severus scowled at the boy "Harry you should not do that with your leg " he said sternly

"Well who else will take him?" Harry pointed out.

"I would if he would allow me" Severus said.

Melissa stared at her brother and slowly handed him Declan. The boy blinked and stared up at him. "Snivellus!" He declared and threw his arms around Snape's neck happily.

Severus shook his head at the boy "Of course Black would teach him that name" he said and sighed.

Melissa smiled at her brother. "Padfoot told me and Declan a lot about you." She said as she rung up the lockets.

"I am sure he did" Severus said looking down at Declan.

"Mhm...Brave, courageous, willing to risk your life for the sake of others. That you saved Harry's life countless times, that you truly care and a skilled potions master, and a good teacher. An asset to both the 'Order' but Hogwarts as well. He feels safe knowing that at least at Hogwarts someone will be there truly keeping an eye on Harry." She said watching her brother's face

"I have never been more proud to call you my brother, than when he told me everything you've done." She added

"He must have been talking about some else, because Black would never say that about me "Severus said looking up at his sister's face.

She shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint you but he said your name:"

"Of course he also added, you were a greasy git, who had an abnormally large nose, and that he was going to prank the living daylights out of you next time he saw you." Melissa said shaking her head.

Severus smirked at her "Now that sounds like the Black I know" he said.

"Yes well...can't change everything...Severus...you are not to mention when you see him that I'm pregnant again." Melissa said sternly holding out his lockets to him. "You're all set"

Severus took one of the wolf lockets and slipped it over Declan small head "Do not ever take this off Declan Okay, It's your good luck charm from your uncle, Okay Little one" he said to the boy. Severus lifted the other wolf locket and Handed it back to Melissa "Put this on and never take it off and I might forget to mention your condition to the Mutt" he said.

Melissa narrowed her eyes. "Are you blackmailing me Severus?"

"if you want to take it that way Melissa" Severus said

"If I refuse to accept that, you'll tell him?" Melissa pushed her eyes narrowed.

"It might slip out in a argument, you never know" Severus said

"This is completely ridiculous! You just met me! You can't randomly go buy something and expect me to take it!" Melissa snapped.

"It does not matter if I just met you, you are the only blood family I left so I will do everything in my power to protect to and Declan, the lockets have protective charms on them... they will protect you and Declan if the Death eaters decide that you are their next targets for ' Muggle baiting' as they call it " Severus said the last part with disgust in his voice.

Melissa glared at him. "I'm not going to win this argument am I?

"I would say no "Severus replied

She sighed and took the locket and slipped it on.

"Only, because I don't have time to argue with you! I need to find yet another baby sitter for Declan." She said.

Severus smirked at her "It is not my fault that he so much like his Father" he said.

She glared at him. "Oh yes...trying to brew potions is so much like Siri!"

Severus stared down at the boy "Well that is interesting, I bet that Black loves that" he said with a smirk

"It annoys him to no end. Declan doesn't like pranks, he'd rather...play with potions..." She said shaking her head. "Mama tired...wanna make mama sleep better!" Declan declared.

Melissa frowned at her son shaking her head. "I swear, from the way he acts...oh well. Yes it annoys Siri very much, so much he pouts till Declan calls him 'daddy' then he's all grins again."

Severus snorted " It is so sad that there will not be another mini Marauder running around" he said smirking again.

She shook her head rubbing her temples. Then she took her son from him. "Well I won't delay you any further. I'm sure there are still things you need to get done."

" Yes there is " he said then left the boys with Melissa for a minute as he gathered all the clothes into the bag and walked back to the boys " Well good day Melissa, hopefully I will see you again" said then hooked the bag on handle of Draco's wheelchair and started towards the elevators again.

Harry quickly followed waving bye to her as he did so. Snape had a family, he thought shaking his head, he stumbled slightly on the crutches, but kept moving along.

Once they reached the elevators again, Severus pressed the button and waited for the elevator to reach them. Once the doors opened Severus pulled Draco in first then waited for Harry to enter. "We will be having lunch in the Cauldron, is that alright with you two?" Severus asked after Harry entered the elevator. "Its fine Sev" Draco replied.

Harry nodded. He watched Snape for a few minutes. "So what do you think of her?" he finally asked.

Severus sighed loudly then looked at Harry "She is the spitting image of my mother Eileen; she seems like an honest and trustworthy woman ... Still can not believe she is with Black...I would have never imagined that would ever happened "he said

"Yeah well Padfoot saved her life." harry said innocently.

"That must be a interesting story in itself I would assume" he said as the elevator stopped at Level Two. Severus pushed Draco out then waited for Harry.

Harry followed and shrugged. "She also hit him on the head with a stapler when he insulted her"

Severus and Draco snorted at the same time "You must have spent a lot of time with Melissa to know all this information" Severus said

"Yup" Harry said but didn't elaborate why.

"Harry can you please stop dodging around the question and tell us why you know Melissa so well" Draco said

Harry sighed. "She works at a hospital I was in." he said.

"And you were at a Hospital because?" Severus questioned.

Harry gave him a look. "I don't want to tell you."

Severus sighed "will you tell me how old you were instead" he asked

"Seven." Harry said

"Am I to assume that the Dursleys are the cause of this impromptu visit to the Hospital" Severus said as he started towards the car.

Harry remained silent ignoring the question.

"You know Harry, You can not keep ignoring the painful questions about your past that I ask you" Severus said

"I don't see why I have to answer any of your questions period...we aren't at Hogwarts Professor." Harry said coldly

" I would not be asking you these questions if we were at Hogwarts Harry, As the answers should not be heard by anyone but the people around you when the question is asked" Severus said

"I still do not see a reason to giving you any answers." Harry defended.

"So that I can see how much fun I can have with the Dursleys when the time comes" Severus said smirking. Draco was trying not to laugh from his chair.

Harry gaped. "Excuse me?" he said in total shock.

Severus smirked at the boy "Revenge Harry, you do know what that is right?" he said as they reached the car.

"You can't." Harry snapped several feet away from the car, his jaw set. It seemed until Snape agreed to not go after the Dursleys, he wasn't going to move a muscle.

"I most certainly can Harry, though now that I have you will me I think i should just leave them to their fate" Severus said as he settled Draco into the car.

Harry continued to stare at Snape his eyes seemed to get older, shadows swam into them as he watched him with measuring eyes.

"Enough worrying over those retched muggles, Get in the car harry or do you require assistance" Severus said

Harry shook his head. "Thank you for the help Professor, but I am not going to let the Dursleys be hurt because I am not there. I'll see you in school sir, Draco," He said and dropped the crutches he jogged half limping back to the store intending to ask Melissa for a ride home.

Severus watched as Harry limped away in shock. Why did the boy want to protect those Monsters...? 'The boy's foolish Gryffindor side is coming out again and he had to put a stop to it before the boy was injured worse than he already is' he thought to himself as he shook his head and took off after Harry

Harry reached the store and breezed through it his eyes searching for Melissa.

"Harry! Do not go any further" Severus shouts as he got closer to the boy.

Harry didn't even acknowledge him, he continued walking his body straight his walk normal no longer limping.

"Harry Stop!" Severus said as caught up with the boy again.

Harry shook his head. "Not again Professor, I don't care, my mum wouldn't want them to die."

"That may be true Harry, but you do not know what you are going back to. The wards fell a couple hours after I brought you to the manor. "He said

Harry froze his eyes glazing over and he shook his head taking a step back. "I have to! They can't be..." his breath hitched his body beginning to shake.

Severus cursed under his breathe. He had not wanted to tell harry that but it was necessary. Severus rushed over to Harry putting his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"There is no telling if anything has happened to them Harry, I just do not want you to run head first into danger" Severus said calmly.

"It doesn't matter...I don't care if I'm in danger or not!" he said shaking his head; he moved to free himself of Snape.

"Harry you will not go running into danger for those retched people at least not by yourself!" he said as he kept a firm grip on the boy's shoulders

"Severus?" Melissa called out she glanced at the two and quickly walked over Declan following behind her humming.

"I am little busy at the moment Melissa" Severus said

"That I can see" She glanced between him and the struggling teen then took a deep breath walking over to Harry she grabbed his right ear and tugged earning a yelp out of the teen.

"And what is it you are doing? I thought you were off doing something? And I swear if this has anything to do with those relatives of yours, I'll see fit to tell my brother everything I know."

" the wards Dumbledore put on the Dursleys house fell last night and the boy is letting his Gryffindor side take over his actions and would like to save the lives of those retched people" Severus said.

"Harry shoved at Snape only to get his ear yanked harder."The Dursleys? The same people who starved you? Beat you with in an inch of your life and made you almost blind"

"Melissssa!" Harry snarled struggling against both adults only to yelp in pain as Declan wrapped himself around his legs.

"Harry stop this now, you are not going to Surrey "Severus said.

"Says you! You don't really think you can stop me!" Harry fumed at him.

"I have many ways to stop you Harry, you do not want me to try them on you" he growled at the boy

Harry glared at him. "I'd like to see you try." he hissed not noticing that Melissa had backed off and picked Declan up watching the interaction with amused eyes.

Severus glared at the boy as he silently pulled out a vial of Dreamless Sleep out of his jacket pocket ignoring Melissa gasp behind the boy. Severus kept the vial out of Harry sight." You will not like what I do if you try go anywhere Harry" he said.

"Professor...it honestly isn't any of your business." Harry snarled and whirled away turning to Melissa his eyes pleading as they had so many times before. "Take me home..."

Severus popped the stopper off the vial. In one quick moment Severus spun harry back around making the boy yelp in surprise and poured the potion down the boy's throat watching the boy shallow instinctively as he stared up at him with shocked eyes.

"What...you...what was that!" harry nearly shrieked at him.

"You should know that potion very well Harry as you have had it given to you several times by Poppy every time you landed yourself in the hospital wing" Severus said watching the boy closely waiting for the potion to start working.

Harry paled. "You...but..." he took a stumbling step away even as his body began to feel like lead. He could sleep it off once he was away from Snape turning, he struggled to walk only to see blackness rising up at him. He fell towards the floor.

Severus leapt for the boy as he started to fall. Severus gathered the boy into his arms "Have a good day Melissa "he said the heading towards the elevators again.

"Severus..." Melissa hurried to her brother her eyes worried. "Be safe?" she asked in a voice that triggered a memory. The same voice told him that night after night when he lived with his father.

"I will try Melissa "he said shaking off the memories. Severus got on the elevator when it reach them and took it up to Level Two once more. Severus quickly walked over to car once the elevator reached his floor. He pulled the back passenger door open with one hand, and then set Harry gently on the seat.

"What happen to Harry?" Draco questioned.

Severus sighed as he buckled harry in "Nothing Draco, I just had to stop him from letting his Gryffindor side take over" he said

Draco shook his head "that ' Hero Complex' of his is going to get him killed someday" he replied.

"I know Draco" Severus said as he closed the door and slipped around into the Driver's seat.

The drive to Charring Cross Road was a silent one as Draco had fallen asleep about halfway there. Severus parked the car a couple shops down from the Cauldron. Severus got out and took Draco's wheelchair out of the back. Severus opened the Driver's side passenger door and took out the sleeping Draco settling him into the wheelchair.

"Draco you need to wake up because I have to carry Harry in" he said

Draco stirred and looked up at Severus dazed "Where are we Sev " he said Severus pushed Draco up onto the sidewalk

"We are just outside the Leaky Cauldron Draco, you have to wheel your self in because I have to carry Harry in okay" he said then opened the other door and gathered Harry into his arms.

Severus closed the door with his foot the started towards the Cauldron with Draco following closely next to him. Walking into the pub Severus scan the room to make sure no one would recognize them. Severus walked up to Tom at the bar. "I need one of your suites Tom for a short time" he asked the man.

Tom blinked then nodded slowly staring at who was with Snape. He coughed and smartly kept his questions to himself. "Alright..." he began to move from the bar when he glanced up as another customer walked in. "Ah master Crimson, what would you be needing?" he asked as he came around fully. He could kill two birds with one stone, find out what Crimson wanted, and lead Snape to the room he desired.

"A Room please Tom "Eithen said then turned to Severus "Severus! Where have you been hiding "he said in a overly happy voice.

"I only have one room at the moment gentlemen." Tom said glancing back and forth.

"We can share the room Tom if Severus agrees" Eithen said. Severus glared but nodded.

"That is acceptable as I only need the room for a couple hours" Severus said.

Harry twitched then with a raised hand he spoke. "Where the hell is Snape gonna prank em' worse en' any marauder." He slurred.

Eithen laughed "Well nice to meet you too young man" he said and sat down next to the bed.

Harry blinked fighting against the drowsiness, though he tensed entirely. He had no clue who or where he was with. He moved to sit up, fighting back a hiss of pain as he did so.

Eithen pushed the boy back down onto the pillows.

"Stay laying down it will hurt you less. Severus just went down into the alley for awhile. Don't worry I will not hand you over to Tom if you know who I mean" he said

Harry's body switched to full alert mode, He twisted managing to slide away from the man and get to his feet backing up a step narrowing his eyes. "I'm leaving." he declared. Trust Snape to leave him with a total stranger.

Eithen smiled at Harry " Yes , Severus said you would be like this when you woke up , Also he said that I was allowed to do anything to insure you stayed in this room while he was gone " he said

Harry growled at the man. "Is that so?" he said his voice deceptively mild. He didn't know what to make of the man, he was smiling to damn much!

"Crimson! That family was just like the Blacks all Slytherins and Death Eaters!" Draco said

Ethan laughed "Yes I know my family is all Dark wizards but I am like Sirius Black, the outcast of the family" he said.

Harry continued to edge towards the door, Glad that Draco was distracting this 'Eithen Crimson'

"You are not trying escape are you Mr. Potter" he said not looking away from Draco.

Harry stared at the man, this didn't make since! He wasn't even looking at him! He was watching Draco. Harry took another step testing.

"You really should not test you boundaries there Harry you will not like what happens" he said keeping his attention on Draco.

Harry snorted, testing? Hell if the man wanted real testing...Harry turned his back to the man and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt. He walked swiftly to the door and stepped outside. Leaky Cauldron he realized with relief.

Draco watched Eithen pull out his wand and wave it at the door and watched with a smirk as Harry flew back into the room and landed back on the bed with a pain filled grunt. Eithen spelled the door shut and walked towards the bed.

Harry conjured his own wand pointing it at the man readying a hex. Eithen grinned at the boy "Going to hex me now are you, I did warn you Harry "he said.

Harry snarled and flicked his wand sending Eithen slamming into the couch in the room.

Eithen grunted as he hit the couch hard " My, My, you do have your mother's temper it is seems " he said standing up again.

"Don't talk about my mother." Harry snarled throwing another hex at the man and dashing to the door already ripping apart the spell that locked it.

Eithen swore then whipped out his arm and sending a stunning curse at the boy while he dodged the boy's hex. Harry dodged it slamming his shoulder against the door as he did so a loud popping noise followed. He raised his wand at the man. "I Am Leaving" He declared.

" No you are just injuring yourself more , which Severus is not going to be happy about when he returns" Eithen said raising his wand as well.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You don't have a right to boss me around." he said flinging a hex at the older man.

Eithen created a shield around Draco so that he would not get hit with any spells, then jumped out of the way again " You truly have your mother's temper Harry , I do not know how many 

times I got into one of these duels with your mother at school" he said then sent another stunner at Harry.

Harry spun out of the way. "I told you not to talk about my mother!" He shouted flinging several hexes at Eithen.

Eithen smirked as he dodged a couple but winced when one hit in the chest "Has he always been this good at Defense Draco" he said wincing

"Yes he is as good at Defense as Severus is good at Potions " he said Eithen curse again making Draco laugh " Well it seem that you have your Godfather's talent in DADA " he said

Harry snarled. "Just shut up!" Harry screamed tears actually slightly gathering in his eyes. If this man did anything to harm the only family he had!! He flung rapid spells at Eithen praying they would finally take him down, he was exhausted, his throat burned and his eyes ached. His shoulder was throbbing and he hadn't thought to pop it back in place just yet

'Shit!' Eithen thought why he had to pick a fight with a teenage Defense Master, he really wished Severus would hurry up in the Alley before the kid seriously injured him. Eithen leap behind the couch just as the spells hit it then leap back up again "You are not going to get rid of me that quickly Kid" he said panting slightly. Harry blinked frowning...the man was panting.

Eithen smirked at the boy "Never hesitate Kid " he said then sent at stunner at the boy.

Harry froze in shock not registering the fact the man threw the hex. It hit him square in the chest, he fell to the ground out.'

Eithen sighed in relief and collapsed over the back of the couch in exhaustion. laying fully on the couch he groaned then took the shield off Draco " Remind me never to do that ever again" he said to the as he stood up and walked across the room, picking up Harry he laid the boy as gently as he could back on the bed . Severus was not going to be happy that the boy injured himself again.

Draco looked at Eithen "Are you okay Eithen? Harry thrashed pretty hard there "Draco said. Eithen laughed then winced as pain shot though his chest.

Severus chose that moment to walk back though the door "What in Merlin's name happened in here?" he said as he looking at the destroyed room. Eithen winced again though not from pain. "It looks worse than it is Severus" Eithen said and glared back at Draco as the boy snorted. "I had some trouble keeping the kid in the room" he said Draco snorted again" Some trouble! Eithen you were full out dueling with Harry" he said

"Dueling! The boy is in no condition to be dueling!" Severus shouted then put the small animal cages down that he had been carrying when he walked in. He put on of the cages into Draco's lap " this one is for you Draco, consider it a very late birthday present as I was not able to see you in June" he said.

Draco looked up at Severus shocked but nodded his thanks. Severus smiled down at his godson. Then turned back to Eithen " It would seem that you won the duel if harry is out cold on the bed" Severus said. Eithen grinned at him "Barely, You never told me the kid was a Defense Master at such a young age" he said wincing as another flash of pain went up his chest.

Harry's body twitched and he groaned keeping his eyes closed at the throbbing in his shoulder. He would not moan nor complain.

Severus smirked at Eithen then looked down at harry when he heard the boy moan. Severus did a scan over the boy's body with his wand. He glared up at Eithen

"How did he dislocate his shoulder Eithen?" Severus snapped.

" Ah , yes that happened when he slammed into the door trying to dodge my stunning curse that I had sent at him after he started to throw hexes at me" Eithen replied as he went back to the couch to lay down. Severus just shooked his head at the both of them. He set the second animal carrier on the end of the bed and knelt in front of the boy.

"Harry are you awake?" he asked.

"No I'm just sleep talking." came the clipped response.

Severus snorted "Was it necessary to beat up the help?" he said smirking ignoring the annoyed grunt from Eithen.

"He got in my way...besides why I should trust someone I never met before. Incase you haven't noticed Professor I haven't the best of luck with people.

"Yes I have noticed that with you Harry, But I thought you would be fine with Eithen as he had Known your parents quite well in our time at Hogwarts" Severus said

Harry snarled. Why did everyone wanna talk about his parents? "Whatever..." though silently he thought what proof do I have?

Severus sighed "Now lay still while I fix your shoulder" he said as he pulled out his wand.

Harry shook his head and sat up. "M' fine"

Severus glared at the boy "You are not fine Harry, lay back down so I can fix your shoulder" he said

"No." Harry snapped. He was sick to death of adults telling him what to do.

"Fine have it your way "Severus said then whispering the bone-mending spell waiting for the pop and the boy's gasp.

Harry's body jerked as the loud pop was heard but Harry didn't react other than the jerk He stared blankly at Snape.

" Now that is taken care of will you tell me if you threw anything harmful at Eithen during your duel as he seems to be in quite a lot of pain at the moment" Severus said.

"I don't know." Harry said grumpily.

Severus sighed that was not good. the boy could not be throwing random hexes at people. Severus picked up the animal cage and set it in front of Harry. Harry stared at it for a minute before turning away ignoring it. It wasn't Hedwig...he didn't care anymore

Severus sighed again it seems that the boy was still morning the lost of his owl. He opened the cage and let the small cub crawl over harry and sit directly in front of Harry's face looking curiously up at the boy.

Harry continued to ignore it.

The little cub crept closer and lick Harry's nose softly meowing at him.

Harry glanced at it and closed his eyes maybe if he ignored it it would go away

The cub's emerald green eyes took on a annoyed glint to them. the small cub looked at harry once more before he commenced the licking of the boy's face with his tiny tongue.

"Gah geeooof!" harry said moving his hands hissing as his shoulder tightened painfully he tried to push the cub off him.

Severus snorted as the cub dodged Harry attempts to get rid of him. Severus looked down at the cub "Now you watch Harry for me while I take care of that man over there" he said smirking . The cub looked up at him then meowed and proceeded to curl up into Harry's chest and start purring.

"Wha geoof!" Harry grumbled. But he began to stroke the cub struggling against the tears...Hedwig he thought closing his eyes tightly.

the cub continued to purr as Severus walked over to Draco and Eithen " What breed of animal are these cubs Sev I never seen one like this before?" he asked

Severus smirked at his godson "Yours Draco is a White Tiger cub and Harry's is a Black Panther cub" he said to his godson's shocked face. "Where you get these cubs Severus " he asked." At the normal place that you would get any pet, the shop owner was very happy that I wanted these to cubs, though I have no idea why" Severus said.

Harry continued to pet it "Don't get used to me, I'm not keeping you." he informed the cub. The cub meow in disagreement and head butted his chest a little.

Severus turned to Eithen on the couch. He ran his wand over the man's body " Harry got you good Eithen , I do not know why you thought Dueling with the boy was a good idea to keep him in the room" he said then cast the bone-mending spell on Eithen's chest ignoring the man's gasp as the spell healed his ribs.

"Bloody hell! Severus you could have warned me when you were going to do that !" Eithen snapped then sat up slowly and leaned against the back of the couch.

Harry glanced over, he was beginning to feel really guilty. He looked away clenching his hand into a fist, his nails digging into the flesh on his hand

Eithen slowly got off the couch, walking over to the bed he knelt in front of Harry " Thanks for the challenge Kid , I have had a duel like that sense dueling with Padfoot in School" he said grinning at the boy.

Harry stared at him paling visibly. He looked away his hand tightening painfully again.

Eithen noticed what harry was doing and gently pulled the boy's hand open " Now none of that or Severus will yell at me again " he said still grinning.

Harry stared at him. "Do you ever stop smiling?" He demanded yanking his hand away from Eithen.

Eithen laughed " And why would I do such a thing, It takes a lot to make me mad at anyone Harry, Plus I love the reactions I get from people who are naturally grumpy " he said glancing at Snape for a moment.

Harry grumbled and tugged at his hand glancing at the cub as well. What was this going to turn into a therapy session? He froze not understanding why the little warning bells in his head were going off about Eithen.

The small panther cub padded over to Eithen and started to scratch at his hand that was holding Harry's. "Alright, Alright little one I will let go no need to scratch my hand off" he said letting go of the boy's hand.

Harry's hand instantly tightened once more into a fist. He swallowed. He needed to leave, and soon.

Eithen tapped Harry's hand "Now do not start that again, just because I let go of your hand Harry" he said.

Harry stared at him blankly. "Why don't you go away"

"No I am Fine right here " Eithen said grinning.

Harry hissed at him his hand tightening, tiny droplets of blood spilled onto the sheet "You annoying"

Eithen's grin got wider "Thank you, Glad to be of service" he said bowing his head. Eithen took out wand and conjured a rubber ball, He uncurled harry hand once more and put the ball into the center of it "Here squeeze that instead of making holes in your hand" he said.

"What are you?" Harry snapped raising his hand and throwing the ball at Eithen. What did it mater, besides the pain was a relief to the fact that he was stuck until Snape and now Eithen slept

Eithen caught the ball before it hit his face "that is one way to use a Stress Ball, thought most people just squeeze it to death" he said ignoring Harry's outburst.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Stress ball? Why would I need a stress ball I am not stressed!" this man was weird...there was something about him harry thought silently to himself, his hand again in a fist.

"Yelling at a complete stranger, usually indicates that you are extremely stress and the stress ball is to keep you from putting un-needed holes in your hand" he said while uncurling Harry's hand and placing the ball back into the boy's hand .

Harry snarled and threw the ball across the room careful to make sure it didn't actually hit anyone. Then his angry emerald eyes met Eithen's. Anger as well as Guilt accompanied by self-loathing clouded Harry's eyes. Silently he willed the stranger to go away and leave him to his own devices.

'Such expressive eyes ' Eithen thought as he stared into the boy's eyes. Eithen watched the small cub crawl back up onto Harry's chest and start purring. "Have you named this little guy yet?" he asked.

Harry blinked at the sudden change of topic. "I'm not keeping him so I am not going to name him..." He'll just die like Hedwig and Cedric anyway he added silently.

"Well that is too bad, because he seems quite attached to already to you, I doubt he will go to any other owner" he said

"Sure he will." _Go away now so I can think_. Harry thought at him.

The cub looked at him for a moment then curled up and went to sleep a soft "_no_" was thought back at the boy.

Harry's eyes widened. "_Yes! I am not keeping you!_" Harry thought back at it.

"_Yes you are_" was thought back as the cub peaked an open on eye.

"_Nu uh! I am not risking...I just am not_" He thought angry his hand clenched to the point it shook.

The cub open its eyes fully and crawled up to Harry's nuzzling it "_Everything will be fine , Nothing is going to happen to me_ " it thought back purring into Harry's face

Harry closed his eyes "_Go away...because where I am going to go no one can follow._" he warned

"_I will always be at your side, I am your Familiar, I will be your protector when I am fully grown_" it replied in Harry's head

"_Won't...risk anything again...besides I'm going soon..." _His eyes darted to regard thelocations and actions of the other occupants of the room.

"_Yes the Dark Haired man will want to leave soon and You will be going with him, Please give me a name young master_" it thought to Harry

Harry snarled. "_I meant alone! I am not spending the summer with Snape! I am not going to ris-I just am not. Besides you already know your name, you were born knowing it Merik_." he said grumpily

Merik looked at him with a grin in his eyes "_Of course I know my name Harry I just wanted to know if you knew it_ "he replied

"_What does it matter if I knew it or not?_" Harry snapped at him. He was beginning to feel a lot of pain now, and his shoulder almost had him whimpering.

Eithen saw Harry tense up while chatting with his cub "Severus do have any pain potions with you I think Harry has reached his limit in dealing with the pain he is in " Eithen said

Severus sighed then nodded and walked over to the bed." Here Eithen, "Severus said then conjured a chair with his wand and sat next to the bed.

"Severus could you come back over here for a minute I want to lay on the couch, I am tired "Draco said.

"Of course Draco "Severus said then got up from his chair and walked over to Draco and Picked him up and set him on the couch.

Severus conjured a blanket and two pillows, then help Draco lay down across the couch then draped the blanket over the boy " I will be over there if you need me for anything" Severus whispers to Draco. Draco nods and closes his eyes

Severus returned to his chair as Eithen was handing the pain potion to Harry.

Harry stared at it raising his eyes, denial and refusal was already forming in them and he opened his mouth to refuse.

Eithen smirked at the boy as soon as he opened his mouth then dumped the potion inside the boy's mouth, covering the mouth with his hand a second later.

" There is no refusing this potion Kid, as I know that what you were going to say, now just swallow it like a good boy so you can scream at me some more" Eithen said grinning.

Harry's eyes said he would like to do just that, His hand clenched it ached and all he wanted to do was take a swing at the older man. He could feel rage boiling up as he refused to swallow. No... He was not giving in! He thought if he could have smirked at Eithen he would have. He was well practiced in not swallowing things...after too many visits to the hospital wing he learned.

Eithen smirked at Harry " I see you want to do it the hard way then " then squeezed Harry's nose shut with two finger's from his other hand " Let see how long you can hold your breath" he said smirking

Harry closed his eyes and slowed himself down, He began counting in his head, he could last two minutes without breathing now was the time to test his body if it could go longer

"Eithen! Are you trying kill the boy? "Severus snapped.

" Harry will be fine, sixteen year old boys have very large lung capacities, but don't worry I will not let it go on too long Severus" Eithen said.

Harry tried not to laugh, as he continued to hold his breath, his body didn't even protest the lack of oxygen and his brain was beginning to like it. To float and then to cease...Harry quickly stuck down that thought, not until after the war was over.

Eithen shook his head " Okay Kid this has gone on long enough" he said then let go of Harry's nose and started to run his thumb down Harry's throat till he swallowed.

Harry gagged grabbing Eithen's hands with his own surprisingly they were strong as they held them away from his throat.

"Severus a little help here would be appreciated" he said. Severus smirked but stood up and sat on the other side of the bed. Severus reached over and started to run his thumb down the boy's throat forcing it to swallow.

Harry gagged again struggling to hold it in. Unfortunately, his body could not stand it any longer. He swallowed then went a fit of lung rattling coughs

Severus sat harry up so he would not choke on air while he was coughing and rubbed the boy's back in circles " You could have made things much easier if you had not tried to refuse the potion Harry" Severus said.

"Hate them." Harry said quickly, he clamped his mouth shut not meeting anyone's eyes praying neither man would ask him any questions.

Severus smirked he had forgotten that pain potions were like truth serum to the boy "Are you in pain still?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry clapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes keeping his hand over it.

Severus nodded. Eithen pulled the hand from the boy's mouth then looked up at Severus for a moment. "Why do you keep trying to run away Harry" he asked.

"Because I need to find out if the Dursleys okay or if they were killed because of me, and because I refuse to put anyone else in danger just to protect myself." Harry slapped his other hand over his mouth glaring at the men he glanced down at Merik. "_You know you could helped me out here_"

Merik Shook his little head at Harry "_no I am sleeping_" he said then went back to sleep.

Severus sighed "We can send some to check after we have returned to the manor" Severus said then pulled Harry's other hand down

Harry glared at them with narrowed eyes. "I still refuse to stay with you I am not going to risk your life, or Draco's and the second I see an opening I am leaving."

Severus smirked "Well then I will make sure not to leave any opening then" he said

Harry paled and bit his lip to keep from commenting.

"Maybe I will keep Eithen around for a while; He seems to handle you better than I do" Severus said smirking.

"No!" Harry snapped. "Who is he really anyway!"

"Aww ! You don't like me and shouldn't you be directing that question towards me instead of Severus "Eithen said.

"Alright what are you?" Harry snarled and his eyes widened in shock he raised his hand to cover his mouth again

Eithen laughed this kid was amusing when he is drugged. "Let's see, I was a Slytherin in Hogwarts. I was best friends with the Marauder's and Lily, though I never went along with your Father and Godfather's pranks. I am the outcast of my Family and like your godfather and the only one left in the family, I am what muggles call a 'Shrink' though i only work with children and teens " he said grinning.

"Great just what I need a shrink taking interest in me" Harry thought at Merik annoyed. He kept his mouth shut forcing down any comments that he wanted to say

Merik looked up at him " _you seem to need one at the moment harry_" he replied.

"_I do not_!" Harry protested to his...he winced at the cub.

"Having a nice conversation with your cub Harry, and did you give it a name yet?" Eithen asked

"It already knew its name, its Merik and he isn't my cub he can't be." Harry snapped distractedly while he hissed at Merik. "_I don't need a shrink I am fine!_"

"_Yes you do_ "the cub replied. Eithen looked down at harry again "Merik is a perfect name for a panther cub, who are you talking about?" he asked.

"You" Harry answered again distracted. "_No I do not! You're being silly!_"

"Me? Why are you two talking about me" Eithen asked while Merik replied "_I am not being silly, you do need him Harry._"

"He seems to think I need a Shrink." Harry sneered. "No I don't I don't need him and I don't need Snape I don't need anyone!"

" _You need them both Harry they will help you end this war and get you away from your nasty relatives if they aren't already gone_" Merik said.

"He has some good judgment I see "Eithen said grinning.

Harry froze his eyes going wide leaving Merik to stare at Eithen. "No He doesn't!" Harry snapped.

Damn he did not realize he had been talking out loud. "_You distracted me!_" He accused Merik.

"_Yes that was the point to all this harry_ "Merik thought back at him.

"What!" Harry yelped both in his mind and out loud. "_Why did you do that? I don't want to talk to him!_"

Merik laughed in his mind _" But you need to talk to him Harry_" he said. Eithen and Severus just sat there watching the boy argue with his cub clearly amused by it.

"I won't." Harry vowed to Merik his eyes darkening.

"_Ah, but you will without even realizing it "_the cub replied.

_"No I won't."_ harry said

"_Yes you_ _will_" Merik said

"_What makes you so sure?_" Harry questioned once again forgetting those around him.

"_Because he has the type of personality that the people around him let go of any type of information when he ask questions, it is what makes him so good at his profession_" Merik replied

"_He won't find it easy with me...besides what makes you think he is even interested in me in that Manner._" harry thought

"_I can tell by how he looks at you and the questions he asked you and the information about his personal life he gave you_" Merik thought back.

"People can loose interest in me very quickly. Besides he's barely asked much of any thing." Harry defended his hand tightening again.

"Why is it that you do that?" Eithen said as he noticed Harry do that for the third time in a row.

"Because it feels good to have control over some aspect of pain." Harry replied automatically. Harry paled. "I mean..." he began again trying to think of a neat lie.

"Is the potion not working for you?" Eithen asked.

Harry shook his head biting his lip to keep from saying anything.

"Is that a yes or a no Harry?" Eithen said.

"Yes its working." harry said through his teeth.

"Ah so that is what you do when you are frustrated or mad. Right Harry?" Eithen said

Harry nodded stiffly. "If there isn't a wall to punch." he added.

"Ooo… You should not do that harry, then your fingers will end up looking like Severus's nose" Eithen said then laughed at the glare he was getting from man sitting next to him.

"Been doing it nearly fifteen years hasn't happened yet." Harry snorted.

"I think we be correcting that before we go back to Hogwarts Harry "Severus said.

Harry jumped slightly and shook his head at Snape. '_Just how does he plan on doing that?'_ He thought though he automatically thought it to Merik as well.

"_You would be surprised_" the cub replied then went back to sleep.

"_Whatever._" Harry said shrugging.

"Talking about me again Harry "Eithen asked laughing.

"No Snape this time." harry snapped.

Eithen laughed again "giving you more good advice is he?" he asked

"No...This time just telling me I'd be surprised." Harry grumped folding his arms.

"Surprise by what exactly Harry "Severus questioned

Harry shook his head. 'Uh uh not saying it!'

"What would you be surprise of Harry "Severus repeated again.

"Not saying." harry said.

"Not saying what?" Severus questioned

"That I didn't see how you were going to stop me from punching-" Harry froze and bit his lip till it bled.

"Ah, well there is many things I can teach to take your anger out with instead Harry "Severus said then conjured a cloth and wiped Harry's lip with it "you really must stop making yourself bleed Harry" he said when he pulled the cloth away.

"Why it's better than letting others make me bleed." he whispered angrily.

"Making yourself bleed is not better than someone do it for you Harry because neither should happen in the first place" Severus said looking the boy in the eye.

Harry shrugged closing his eyes. He was tired again, but he fought against the desire to sleep. He did not want to have a nightmare when there was a shrink in the room!

"Go to sleep Harry, we will return to the manor after both of you wake up again Okay" Severus said.

Harry blinked at him then sighed closing his eyes turning his hand resting on Merik. He knew what was going to happen and he dreaded to see Eithen's reaction.

Harry found himself in the Dursleys once more; only this time he saw Voldemort standing over them laughing, at his feet lays Cedric. "Hello boy!" the man shouted his wand out. Harry stumbled back falling over having tripped over the bodies of...he wanted to vomit staring at his mother and father. Please no! His mind screamed as he heard the words so familiar to him "Avada kedavra!" he screamed as the blinding green light engulfed him.

"Harry, Harry!" Severus shouted at the struggling teen "Harry wake up!" he said as he pulled the teen into his arms. "Harry you need to wake up, I know you are trapped in a vision, just follow my voice" he said holding the still struggling boy.

Harry's eyes flew open, vacant as he stared at Snape as if he was not actually there.

"Harry do you know where you are? Can you tell me?" Severus asked.

"Leaky Cauldron..." harry said his voice void of emotion.

"Can you tell me what your vision was about Harry?" Severus questioned gently.

"It wasn't a vision." harry said closing his eyes, he died...he knew what it felt like to die now...

"Well then, was a regular nightmare then? You do know Harry that nightmares are not real right?" he asked.

"I am not stupid Professor I know nightmares are not real." he had seen his mother and father dead... he had tripped on their bodies. Vomit rouse up in his throat and he quickly swallowed it, He would not be sick not now.

Severus snorted "I am not saying you are stupid Child, only that you should not always believe what happens in nightmares" he said gently.

"I know that." Harry snapped at him feeling the nausea growing.

Severus saw the boy's face scrunch up as if he was about to be sick. Severus quickly conjured a bedpan and set it into Harry's hands as he did not think kindly of being thrown up on.

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. "Not going to throw up." he assured his professor.

"Well just keep it there in case you do Okay" Severus said

Harry shrugged his eyes tightening as he held his breath counting backwards

Severus rubbed the Harry's back to help ease the boy's nausea.

Harry flinched away from his touch pushing away Snapes hands. "I'm fine professor

Severus looked down at the boy in his arms "there is no reason to lie to me Harry, I know that you are not ' fine' as you say" he said

Harry opened his eyes; they were blank beyond mild annoyance to Snape's eyes. "I am fine now Professor I am not lying." he said calmly.

Severus sighed "You can try to hide it all you want but I will always know that you are not ' Fine' Harry" he said

"Suit yourself, but I am fine." Harry said, he glanced around the room .

Eithen smiled at Harry "so Harry what year are you in Hogwarts?" he said trying to change the subject.

Harry blinked. "Fifth"

"Ah yes, I remember that year as my most tiring year trying to actually pass my O.W.L.S" he said grinning.

Harry shrugged. "I'm not worried about the O.W.L.'S" Harry said

Severus smirked down at the boy "Not even Potions?" he asked.

Harry smirked back. "Nope ask me any question professor and I'll get it correct."

"No I will save that for School, though I do hope that Dumbledore has not hired a incompetent DADA professor again this year" Severus muttered softly.

Harry nodded. "True would be nice to go a year without almost getting killed by one"

" Yes that would be nice , then I would not have to watch a certain trio of students every second of the day to make sure they do not do anything or their Professor comes after them" Severus said.

Harry glared at him . "We don't ask you to! In fact we'd love it for you not to!" He snapped.

Severus looked down at Harry " I will stop watching over the ' Gryffindor trio' when people stop coming after you three or stop involving you in dangerous situations" he said.

Becky Riley-Black (8/28/2007 9:45:29 PM): Harry snorted. "Dumbledore would hate that, wonder what task he needs me to do this year. "

"Yes, I too would like to know what the old coot has set as your yearly test this year" Severus said smirking.

"Doesn't mean you're going to find out" Harry added darkly his eyes flashing.

"It is a possibility, once we return to Hogwarts within the week" Severus said and snorted at the dark look in the boy's eyes.

Harry shook his head. "Who said I was going anywhere with you?" He snapped.

Severus smirked " It is fine if you want to stay at the manor for the two weeks until the term starts again, but you would not the answer to your question then " he said.

"I am not staying at your manner either!" He shouted.

Severus glared at harry for a moment " Quite down or you will wake Draco up, I told you that you would not be returning to the Dursleys house or running off to do something dangerous, I told you that you have no choice in the matter. So you will either return to Hogwarts with Draco and I within the week or you will stay at the manor by yourself for two weeks" he said

Harry folded his arms and glared at him even more. "I'd like to see him try." he thought to himself.

"Are you quite done pouting Harry" Severus said several minutes later.

Harry closed his eyes then a minute later opened them his entire body relaxed and his eyes voided of any emotion. "Of course sir"

Severus nodded laid Harry back on to the bed then covered him with the blanket "You should go back to sleep Harry because once Draco wakes up we will be returning to the manor" he said then put the bed pan next to the boy

"I will leave that there in case you need it "he said afterwards.

Harry closed his eyes and slowly began to build glamours unseen by Snape around his body. By the time Snape realized what it was he was up to it would be too late.

Eithen smirked. 'The kid sure acts like a Slytherin sometimes, but just because he has Severus fooled apparently, does not mean it got passed him'. He thought as he watched Severus get up and go check on Draco." If you stop what you are doing right now I won't tell Severus" he whispered to the boy.

Harry smiled slowly though he kept working. "I don't know what you're talking about."

" Of course you know what I am talking about , but I will tell Severus if you continue to apply those glamours to yourself , because he would not want you draining your magic on glamours while your body is still trying to heal" he whispered to the boy as Severus walked back over to them .

Harry shook his head. "I am not applying Glamours, do I look any different to you?" he pointed out.

Severus sat down in his chair as Eithen finished whispering something to the Boy. "What is all this whispering there is not plotting going on is there?" he asked.

"Plotting to turn your hair red" Harry replied his eyes still closed.

Severus glared at the boy then his eyes widened when Eithen leaned over and whispered what he had told harry " Stop this instance Harry, you will not be wasting Healing energy just to fool me into thinking you are fully healed" he said glaring down at the boy.

"I am not putting glamours on my injuries." Harry replied smirking.

Severus looked to the ceiling and cursed "You are worse than my Slytherins in hiding their problems "he said clearly frustrated. Eithen laughed then covered his mouth as Severus glared at him.

"I am not covering a problem per say" Harry explained.

"But you are trying to hide something from me "Severus stated.

"Perhaps, then again maybe I'm preparing them because I am going to do something after that I don't want you to see." Harry said slyly.

"Remind me why you were not sorted into Slytherin again?" he growled in frustration.

"Because I told the Sorting hat not to? Come on" Harry put on a sad look on his face "Anywhere but Slytherin, Not Slytherin, he couldn't say no to me"

Eithen burst out laughing " You, You talked that hat out of putting you in Slytherin, that just makes you more suited for that house you do know" He said

Severus ran his hand over his face in utter frustration "Only you harry could manipulate the hat to put you in house of your choice" he said.

Harry smirked. "And there's nothing you can do about it, the Hat lectures me every once and a while about what I did but oh well." He grinned outright. "I never said I wasn't good at fooling people."

Severus groaned loudly ' the boy was going to be the death of him one of these days' he thought. Eithen laughed at the look on Severus's face.

Harry turned his face to an innocent one. "Then again, I did somehow put my name into the goblet now didn't I?" harry said knowing only Dumbledore and his close friends knew that he did not.

"Dumbledore informed McGonagall and I about that Rumor, I personally do not think that you put it in the goblet but I can not say what your Head of House thinks" he said.

Harry shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Actually, it was Barty Crouch that put my name in. He wanted me to get offed by good old Voldemort. To bad for him Voldemort has bad aim."

Severus winced at the name then looked back at the boy " Yes, we must be grateful that the Dark Lord can not seem to hit you with that spell ... I am sorry that I did not realize that Crouch Jr was using that potion sooner Harry" he said.

"No big deal. What's done is done, besides there's only one place to put the blame" Harry said

Severus sighed as he realized he was going to get any information out of the boy " I agree, but you should really get some rest before we leave" he said.

"I did already." Harry said nearly rolling his eyes he glanced at the other wizard and prayed that he was not coming.

"Are you coming?" Harry questioned a minute later.

Eithen stared at Harry " Well that is up to Severus whether i return with you or not " he said to the boy.

Harry turned and stared at Snape waiting for his answer. He would never get away with anything if Eithen went. The man had eyes sharper than Snape's! And...He had ways that got Harry to babble things he never told anyone and that made him uneasy.

Severus looked at Eithen for a moment then nodded " I supposed I will allow Him to come back with us as he could keep an eye on you boys while I get some work for Pomfrey done " he said

Harry groaned leaning back. "You live to make my life a hell..." he moaned.

Severus smirked " I am living up to my reputation then " he said.

"Oh yes." Harry said dryly.

Severus continued to smirk " then I have not lost my touch then" he said as Eithen laughed beside him.

"Mmm, except when you refused to let me go back home." Harry pointed out.

" We are through discussing that topic Harry as you know what my answer to that would" Severus said.

"Mmmhmm..." Harry said already half asleep.

"Rest now Harry, we will talk later" Severus said to the boy.

Harry mumbled in parseltounge about a greasy haired hooked nose. He fell finally into a sound sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry groaned and opened his eyes. "I hate pain reliving potions." he swore out loud hissing as he sat upright and grabbed his glasses shoving them on to glare at the room.

"Almost as much as I hate a nice Snape" he mumbled.

"_You really should not complain so much Harry_" Merik thought to the boy while lying on the bed next to him.

Harry glared down at him. "_The guy hates my guts and then he tries to run my life! I was doing fine on my own._" he protested

Merik lifted his head off the comforter and stared at Harry "_Yes your current condition proves that you were doing quite well on your own indeed Harry_" the cub replied with a sarcastic tone to the boy's mind.

Harry frowned at him. "_What does it matter to you?_" he said.

"_Your__ health and well-being matters a great deal to me Harry and always will no matter what_" Merik replied.

"_You just met me!_" Harry yelped!

"_That__ does not matter Harry, I am your Familiar, there was an everlasting bond was created the moment I met you that cannot be broken unless one of us dies_ "Merik said

Harry groaned. "_Does this mean I'm stuck with you?_" he said.

"_Yes that is indeed what I mean Harry_" Merik said.

Harry moaned and leaned back his eyes closing but his hand immediately went to stroking him. "_You know it's not too smart to pair up with me...the survival rate isn't long._" He said.

Merik started purring "_don't__ worry Harry I will not let anyone take me away from you unless I have absolutely no choice in the matter_" he replied firmly.

"_That's not very reassuring._" Harry whispered. Closing his eyes relaxing at the sound "_Everybody dies on me..._" he muttered the images of Cedric's last moments flashing behind his eyes.

Merik let out a sigh then continued purring "_I know Harry, but I will try my best to protect the ones you love so that will not happen again_" he said.

Harry leaned and buried his face into Merik's fur. "_I do not want to...loose you..._" he whispered so Merik would have to strain just to hear his words.

Merik started to purr louder "_ I will try with a my power Harry to make sure that does not happen_" he said

Harry rubbed his face and muttered in an odd language, Merik felt wards fall like silk over his small body.

"_You did not have to do that Harry_" Merik said as he curled up to Harry more.

Harry shook his head. "_I protect my friends..._" he said quietly.

Harry hissed in pain as he pets Merik more. "_How is it that something as intelligent as you got stuck at a wizard's pet shop?_" he said.

" _I was taken from my parents by a wizard and the sold to the pet shop, your guardian said he wouldn't report the owner for illegal dealing if he sold me and the other cub to him because we were perfect for his boys_" Merik replied.

"_Well...I don't own you. And I'll see if I can get you back to your parents._" Harry declared.

"_It does not work that way Harry, I would have left my parents soon anyways to find my bonded, your guardian just made it easier for me_" he said

"_I...but it is not fair to you!_" Harry protested.

"_It is Harry, it actually is safer that way most cubs are killed by predators before the even find their bonded_" Merik replied.

Harry closed his eyes wincing. "_Doesn't seem right that you're forced to be bonded anyway_"

"It_ is our way of life Harry, do you want me to go get your guardian or that other man_" Merik asked.

Harry froze. "_Why? Why would I want to speak to either of them!_" he rushed while hoping silently that Merik didn't alert them that he was awake.

"_Because you are in pain and they can help you with it_" Merik said.

"_I do not need help,_" Harry countered.

Merik hissed then jumped off the bed and sprinted out the door. he ran down the stairs in search of the Dark haired man.

_"Hey!"_ Harry protested loudly in Merik's mind.

"_I will not let you lay there in pain Harry; you need to stop hiding your pain and other problems from people who could help you with them"_ Merik thought back as he sensed where the Dark haired guardian was.

_"Oh Merlin please do not tell me you actually expect me to talk to the shrink!"_ Harry gasped in shock.

_" Of course i do , he is here for a reason Harry he will help you and Draco through more than you think this coming year "_ Merik said as he reached the room Severus and Eithen were in .

_"Oh no! Hell no! I draw the line there Merik...there is no why I am talking to him...he's more nuts than I am!"_

_"He is not crazy, just a little overly happy "_ Merik said as he launched himself at Severus

"Merik! What is the meaning of this" Severus shouted as he almost fell over his desk chair. Merik hissed at him then ran to the door. "What do you want Merik?" Severus asked confused.

Eithen laughed "I think he wants you to follow him" he said.

_"Don't you dare Merik! I swear you get back here and leave the two of them alone!"_ Harry shouted in Merik's head.

_"Not a chance Harry you need help and you will be getting it whether you like or not!" _Merik shouted back, then turned and hissed at Severus and Eithen again.

"I really think you should follow him Severus, maybe something is wrong with Harry" Eithen said then he got up and walked over to Merik who continued out the door" Are you coming Severus?" Eithen asked "Yes I am coming "Severus said walking around the desk and out the door following Merik towards the boys' rooms.

_"You live to make my life a living a hell...which isn't nice! Why can't you not want to deal with things like this!" _harry protested into Merik's mind_._

"_if you would go to someone with your problems i would be doing this _" Merik said as he jumped up on the bed bouncing on it as Severus and Eithen walked into the room.

Harry grabbed the kitten and turned it over tickling it on the stomach. _"You live to make my life miserable" _Harry hissed and clenched his fist in pain.

"_You cannot hide it now Harry or I will start jumping on you"_ Merik said.

Severus saw harry wince and pulled one of his pain potions from his robe pocket.

Walking around the bed Severus leaned over the boy "Harry drink this now" Severus said.

Harry glared at him. "I don't need any," he snapped clamping his mouth shut.

Merik jumped on harry chest making the boy wince _"Stop... Being ...So...Dahm...Stubborn...Harry...And...Take...The...Stupid...Potion...Or...I...Won't...Stop...Bouncing...On...You!" _Merik said each word as he bounced on Harry chest.

Harry rolled slightly grabbing Merik's tail firmly then he used his magic flinging the cub safely at Eithen.

Eithen caught Merik in his arms "why was Merik jumping on you?" he asked

"_I'll get you for that harry!"_ Merik shouted in his mind.

Harry smirked at Merik. "_Hey you started playing dirty! So I finished it"_

Eithen walked over to harry and sat on the bed next to Harry. With one arm around Merik, Eithen started to gently poke harry in the ribs "Why won't you answer my question Harry?" he said smirking.

Harry grimaced but kept his mouth shut eyeing where Snape was least he make any move. _"You know you're almost as nice to me as good ol' tom Merik"_

Merik jumped out Eithen's arms and back on to Harry digging his claws in as he walked up Harry's chest _" Do not ever compare me with that creature harry ever again!"_ he snapped in Harry's mind.

_"Then stop it!"_ Harry screamed back flinging him once again at Eithen.

"_Take the Dahm potion and I will!"_ Merik shouted back.

_"I do not need a damn potion!'_ Harry yelled in Merik's mind, he was fighting back tears, seriously this was almost as bad as when he was at the Dursleys

Severus glared at Harry and Merik. The boy was obviously fighting with the cub because he could see the tears welling up in the boy's eyes. This had gone on long enough! Severus reached down and forced Harry's mouth open with one hand and poured the potion in with the other.

Severus dropped the vial on the ground then covered the boy's mouth and used his thumb rub the boy's throat until he felt him swallow the potion down then he stepped back waiting for the explosion to begin.

Harry gaped at Snape staring as his body began to shake the room began to rumble slightly and the windows rattled.

"Severus did you have to do that!" Eithen shouted then Grabbed Harry and pulled him into his lap and leaned against the headboard. Eithen started to whisper in Harry's ear trying to soothe his magic into calming down.

Harry flinched and pushed Eithen away raising his arms to protect his face while he shook.

Eithen wrapped his arms around the boy's chest gently once more "Shh...Shh... Harry it's okay, your safe here ...you not in that bad place anymore , your safe Harry" he said as he sat up on the bed more and started to rock the trembling boy gently as he continued to reassure the boy that he was safe.

Harry shook his head trying to get away still as he shook. He wanted out, he wanted to leave now. His chest started heaving as he began to have trouble breathing.

Eithen sighed as Harry slipped further into his panic attack" Harry calm down little and Breathe with me , can you do that for me please, try to match my Breathing " Eithen said as he turned the boy around so he was laying with his back fully against Eithen's chest. Eithen started to breathe deeply then let out slowly.

Harry shook his head his breath becoming more labored and he heard a ringing in his ears. They were going to be killed...because of him just like the Dursleys! He struggled to follow Eithen's voice.

Eithen started to run his hand through Harry's hair " Come on Harry you can to do it , Calm down and breathe with me " he kept repeating softly into the boy's ear as he glared up at Severus , who just looked away guilty look on his face.

Harry closed his eyes shaking but slowly he began following Eithen breathing steadily.

Eithen smiled softly as harry began responding to him "there we go Harry , I knew you could do it , there's a good Kid , Now keep concentrating on my breathing okay" he said as he continued to Glare at Severus.

Harry did as he was told his body going limp against Eithen's feeling as if he had done the fourth task all over again.

"Rest now harry, I won't let any mean Potions Masters come after you again "He said smiling down at the exhausted boy in his arms.

Harry closed his eyes then hissed in parseltounge to Eithen. "Not his fault..."

"of course it is his fault Harry, He should not have done that" Eithen replied back in the same language.

"Huh...well this sucks..." Harry said sleepily and finally fell asleep his hand going towards Merik in his sleep.

Eithen covered his mouth with his hand to smother his laugh as the boy finally drifted off to sleep. Eithen got up with harry in his arms then gently laid the boy back down onto the bed. Eithen carefully pulled the blanket out from under the boy then pulled them over the sleeping teen. He laid Merik next to the boy then stood up glaring fiercely at Severus.

"Outside Now" Eithen said in a low deep voice trying to contain his anger until they were out of the room.

Outside the room Eithen cast a silencing ward around them so that the yelling would not bother the boys.

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING SEVERUS , THAT IS NOT HOW YOU DEAL WITH AN ABUSED CHILD" Eithen shouted.

Severus winced "I did not think he would react that way Eithen" he said. " Of course you didn't think! , you never do that is what gets you in trouble all the time , I think you should take Draco and go back to Hogwarts, So that you cannot cause anymore attacks , I might not be able to pull the boy out next time you cause one" Eithen growled at Severus . Severus stayed silent at that last remark.

Meanwhile in a house...on the river front...

"But I wanna see da!" Declan whined as Melissa busied herself cooking dinner.

Melissa laughed. "Daddy can't make it right now honey." "I wanna see uncle Sevvy!" Declan whined.

Melissa sighed and turned around. "Dec love, he has to take care of those boys. Like Harry." Declan pouted but nodded.

Melissa turned walking over towards her son smiling, when the wall exploded throwing her to the floor rubble slamming against her arm. Sitting up she stared at the men in black cloaks that walked into her home. Her eyes darted to Declan and she struggled to stand she gasped and clutched her arm in pain; she could see beyond the bits of stone and blood her own bone. She quenched the urge to panic and grabbed her son holding him close as he cried.

"Well well...little Snape's sister? Who here knew he had a sister?" A voice behind the death eater's mask said. Melissa shrunk back as wands pointed to her.

Her other hand slid to the locket and she closed her eyes thinking toward her brother. Severus...I'm so sorry...

At Prince Manor Severus gasped as he heard his sister's voice in his head "Melissa! Is there something wrong" He thought back through the link the lockets had created.

Melissa closed her eyes. "Goodbye."

Severus gasped again "No! Melissa hold on I am coming!" he thought. "You can finished yelling at me later Eithen "he said to the fuming man in front him and disaparated thought his wards to directly in front of Melissa.

Melissa shivered shielding Declan with her body. She stared up at her brother with tears and fear in her eyes. "Oh gods Severus don't get hurt!" Her eyes begged him to get them all out safe where he wouldn't be hurt.

Severus pulled Melissa up off the floor and picked up Declan into his arms. "Hold on to me Melissa" he said.

She clung to him, her body shivering from shock as she did so cradling her wounded arm.

Severus wrap his free arm around Melissa and disaparated once again just as the Death Eaters realized who had just popped in front of them. Severus landed back in front of Eithen in Prince Manor.

"Eithen! You can be mad at me later could you please help me bring her up to the bedrooms. Eithen snapped out of his rant and finally noticed that Severus had other people with him, he did not even notice the man leave! Eithen slipped his arms under the woman and lifted her into his arms. "Lead the way Severus "he said. Severus blinked then practically ran down the hallway with Declan in his arms stopping at a door almost directly in between the boy's rooms.

Severus pulled the door opened and quickly walked in with Eithen following closely behind. Severus pulled out his wand and conjured a child size bed next to the four poster bed in the center of the room as Eithen laid the woman gently on the bed. Severus laid Declan on the small bed and turns to his sister "Melissa what happened?" he questioned.

Melissa swallowed and smiled nervously. "I think snake face sensed what and who I was when I...erased your mark." she said sheepishly she moved and sat on the edge of the bed staring at her son.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked soothingly as she moved to stand.

Eithen stood in the room confused, He could of sworn that Severus had just ran into the Manor's library instead of a bedroom until he noticed the bed in the center of the room.

"Melissa stay on the bed, Declan is fine "Severus said.

Melissa shot her brother a dirty look and stood and went to her son careful with her arm as she stroked his tear stained face. "Hey there sweetie." she whispered as Declan began to whimper looking unsure between his mother and his uncle. He could tell his uncle was worried but he did not know what to do.

"Declan come sit on my lap while I fix your Mum's arm" Severus said as he sat down on the end of the bed.

Declan glanced at his mother again and slid into his uncle's lap clinging to his mother's good hand. Melissa raised her eyes to Severus and...Slapped him. "You idiot! What were you thinking endangering yourself like that! You could have been killed; you had your back to those wizards!" She shrieked at him.

Eithen slipped quietly out of the room to check on the boys . Severus put his hand on his cheek for a moment "I knew what I was doing Melissa, It does not matter what danger I put myself in "he said as he wrapped an arm around Declan.

Melissa stared at him tears streaming down her face. "You could have been killed!" she whispered shaking as she stared at him.

Severus Wrapped his other arm around Melissa shoulders " It is okay now Melissa , your safe now they will not be able to find you here" he said softly.

Melissa leaned into her brother. "They were trying to hurt you by killing me and..." She said shaking her head.

Severus rubbed her shoulder gently "I know Melissa, but it is over now. Will you let me fix your arm now?" he asked

Melissa closed her eyes. "It's not...that bad." She said her eyes on her son. She would not let Declan see it.

Severus sighed then looked down at Declan "Declan can you cover your eyes for me , your Mum does not want you to see her arm while I fix it" he said to the boy.

Melissa glanced at her brother hesitantly. "Sev I worked in a hospital I can do it myself."

"Melissa I am a licensed Medi-wizard as long as Potions Master I think I am quite capable to fix your arm" Severus said

"I...but..." She gave her brother a look that he had seen countless times on his snakes.

Severus sighed again then stood "Declan want to see Harry?" he asked the small boy.

Declan brightened. "Arry!" He declared gleefully giving Severus a sloppy faced kiss.

Severus wiped his cheek with his robe sleeve, "Melissa stay here, I will return in a moment then I will fix your arm" he said heading for the door.

Melissa stuck her tongue out at her brother's back throwing a pillow at his back. "Twerp." she declared as Declan giggled.

Severus shook his head as he left the room and head over to Harry's room. He walked in to see Eithen tormenting Harry again. "Harry there is someone who wants to see you" he stated.

Harry looked up thankful. "Hey Declan!" He sent Snape a look that said he wanted explanations later.

Severus set Declan down on the bed "watch over Harry for me Declan while I go help your Mum Okay" he said to the little boy.

Declan nodded and crawled onto Harry's lap. Then to Eithen's surprise Harry and the boy began to talk to each other openly like kids.

Eithen looked at Severus shocked "Who are they Severus?" he questioned.

Severus shook his head "Later Eithen, I have to go help Melissa before she changes her mind and starts to refuse again" he said walking out of the door

Melissa was pacing the room, her arm hurt and she had a headache but more than that she was scared to death. Her uninjured hand clung to the locket as she paced...Sirius hadn't been there...he hadn't come like he promised if she ever needed him.

Severus walked back into the room to see Melissa pacing " Melissa what is wrong, why are you pacing" he asked as he walked up to her.

She waved him away with a hand. "It's nothing..." she said as she continued pacing her arm cradled against her.

Severus grabbed her shoulders gently as she walked pass him again " Stop this Melissa and let me help you, then we can go see Harry " he said.

Melissa stared at her brother dully. "He didn't come...we set up wards around my apartment...so he would know if I was ever in trouble...he didn't come..."

Severus sighed "there could be other reasons why Black didn't come, Dumbledore has made him a prisoner in his own home" Severus said softly

Melissa shook her head. "We triggered the wards to obliterate any obstacle standing in his way to get to us." She smiled sadly.

"Well then the mutt is an idiot if he ignore them "Severus said.

Melissa laughed. "Mutt?" she shook her head and then leaned into her brother.

Severus wrapped his arms around her "Of course what else would i call that man" he said.

"He's almost your brother in law?" She pointed out then hissed in pain pressing a hand to her abdomen.

"What is wrong?" Severus asked.

"I..." Melissa began but doubled over her face going white.

Severus scooped her into his arms quickly walked over to the bed. Laying her down gently, he pulled out his wand and ran a scan over Melissa, sighed in relief when it showed that the baby was fine "Melissa everything is okay , the baby is fine , you just have some bruising on your stomach." he said.

She nodded closing her eyes as another wave of pain hit. "Okay...I know I'm alright.."

" Will you let me fix arm now?" he asked gently

Melissa gave her brother an annoyed look. "Alright..."

Severus smirked back at her then reached up his robe sleeve and pulled out a different wand casting a numbing charm on to Melissa's arm with it.

Melissa stared at her arm then raised her eyes to her brother. "We're going to have to work on communicating to each like oh when you pull a wand on me!" She said exasperated.

Severus laughed "Melissa you know I would not hurt you , why are you making such a fuss" he said as he silently casted a bone mending spell on her arm.

Melissa shook her head at her brother. "You make no sense at times. I don't want you pointing that wand at me again." She snapped.

"I cannot heal you if I do not point the wand at you Melissa, I am afraid that i am not very good with wandless magic" he said.

"Well then I can handle my arm myself!" She said stiffly glaring at her brother.

Severus conjured an arm brace then slipped his healer's wand back into its holder. He pulled all the straps open on the brace then slipped it over Melissa's arm then pulled the straps back into place " there I am done " he said

Melissa smiled at her brother her eyes half lidded and she yawned. Leaning forward she left her head on his shoulder.

Severus picked Melissa up into his arms " Well lets go see Harry , before the boy goes crazy with worry , you can go to sleep in there" he said as he walked towards the door. She clung to him already asleep in his arms.

Severus shook his head as he walked out her door. 'She did even last a minute, now the boy was going to question him more because she fell asleep on him' he thought as he walked into Harry's room once more.

Harry himself was curled up with Declan in his arms and Merik by his head. Sound asleep protective over the child.

Eithen saw Severus walking back into the room with Melissa in his arms. "Are you going to tell me who they are now?" Eithen asked. Severus sighed 'he does not want to tell Eithen who Melissa was, but he does not have much choice' he thought as he sat down into one of the chairs in the room "Melissa is my younger sister and Declan is her son, my nephew" he said.

Eithen eyes widened "Okay, but why is Harry so open with Declan, he will not talk to me that way?" he asked.

"It is because Melissa practically raised Harry so he see Declan as his little brother and is very protective of him" Severus replied.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced at Snape. "So it was death eaters" Harry declared not asked.

"Yes" Severus said looking at the boy.

Harry shook his head. "They weren't happy you know, you left and they got punished bad."

Severus smirked "well is it their own fault that they just stood there when I appeared in front of them" he said.

Harry snorted though his body shook for a minute before he closed his eyes. "That they did"

Severus studied harry for a moment noticing that boy's body shook with slight tremors as if he had been hit by Crucio. "Harry did any of those curses come through the link while the Dark Lord was punishing them?" he asked ignoring Eithen's gasp at what he was implying.

"...Noooo" Harry said rolling his eyes.

Severus stood up and laid Melissa next to Declan then walked around to harry. "Your body tells me otherwise" he said smirking as he knelt down next to the boy.

"Does not!" Harry snapped curling tighter around Declan. "You're going senile!"

" I would hope not , I would think that 35 is a bit young to go senile just yet" he said then pulled out a blue colored potion " drink this I will get rid of the tremors from the cruciatus" he said handing over the vial.

Harry took it glancing cautiously at Eithen. If the man found out about the visions and the effects of them then he might become more...pushy

Severus saw the boy look at the potion and then at Eithen and sighed. "Do not worry Harry, Eithen will not ask you anything about your visions, because if he does than you have my permission to hex him" he said smirking at Eithen annoyed look.

Harry snorted but took the potion closing his eyes.

Severus smiled at the boy " Are you going to be okay for now , do you think he will leave you alone for a while so you could actually get some sleep tonight" he said.

Harry snorted. "You never know with good ol' tom see he doesn't like being predictable."

"Yes, I know that very well, He would kill you if he hears you calling him Tom" Severus said

"Really? Remind me next time I see him to call him that."Harry snickered

"I would not advise that Harry, he truly loathes his real name" Severus said

"I know. That would be the point...names true names have a power all their own. "Harry said his eyes taking on the glazed old man look to them.

"By the way...where's Draco?" he questioned.

"He is in his room sleeping Harry, Why do you ask" Severus said

"No reason I was just wondering" Harry said as he curled around Declan letting himself slip into sleep once more.


End file.
